Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter Game Script
by Alley Cat Sunflower
Summary: Free for anyone who does NOT want to have to restart their game to remember the exact plotline. I had to do that in order to get this but now I can write better fanfics because of it… Please review, but it'll take awhile to read the whole thing. Someday, I'll actually divide this into chapters for increased readability.


_Suggestions for stage, for quick stage changes: Like the thing in Il Trovatore, with the 3+ sections on the rotating platform—except possibly there could be an intermission after Watersong, Lavasteam, and the Galactic Jungle each, with the scenes on each section of the rotating platform being changed. (Watersong scenes would not work for Lavasteam.)_

_Additionally, these lines are unfixed—you can alter them as you wish, as long as they follow the general storyline. The name of the Hero is also unfixed—it does not have to be a she, as well as her name does not have to be Raya. And as for plot, you know I have multiple theories as to how Wilfre came back and continues to exist, so if you want to use my plot, Sock and Salem too escape from Wilfre at the end._

_Scene 28 doesn't exist, but for the sheer simplicity of not having to redo all the scene numbers after that, I left it in. Also so that I could show that Raya rescued Indee too, I guess._

BEFORE THE CURTAIN RISES: THICK, BLACK, SMOKY DARKNESS

_Wind Sounds_

?: Creator, you have always been there for us… I need you again. I can't live like this anymore!

?: What do you remember about that day?

?: It was dark and raining.

?: All right… What else?

?: We were alone.

?: What were you doing when it happened?  
?: I tried to look away.

?: Could you draw us a picture of what happened that day?

_A picture is drawn by an invisible hand on a slate of Shadow-substance._

?: I see… Thank you.

?: Creator…  
_Wind rushes past like water, obscuring and scattering her words._

?: Just bxru acck ii gduh bfahrr uo em…

SCENE ONE: JOWEE'S HOUSE/HIDDEN BEACH

_No Music_

_Heather wakes up in a cold sweat after a terrifying nightmare of going to a picnic with Mari and Jowee, only to have Mari glow red and Jowee turn into Wilfre. Terrified, she ran away as colorlessness and Shadow sapped the very life from the world and she woke just as the Shadow was about to consume __her__ being. She notices as she silently slips out the door to calm herself that her ruby necklace is glowing and shining, though there is little light from the sunless early morning._

_Heather takes a walk to the hidden beach that Mari and Jowee discovered what seems like so long ago. She finds a chest that wasn't there yesterday. Wondering what it is, she walks over to it and immediately jumps back as it opens, full of treasure. Heather, enchanted by a particular treasure's beauty, picks up a golden scepter with a ruby that matches her necklace's. She holds it up as its ruby glows as bright as her own. A sudden rush of power emanates from the scepter, and she cries out, trying to put it down, but it is seemingly attached to her hand now. Darkness envelops her, and a strange laugh (Wilfre's) is all she hears before all her senses are extinguished._

SCENE TWO: JOWEE'S HOUSE

_Village Music #1_

_Mari comes into Jowee's house to wake him up, and notices that Heather isn't in her bed. She rushes over to Jowee's bedside, but he is firmly asleep._

Mari [urgent]: Jowee! Wake up!

_Jowee continues snoring._

Mari [angry]: Jowee!

Jowee [groggy, half-asleep]: Guh… humm… Mari?

Mari [getting to the point]: Jowee, have you seen Heather?

Jowee [peering over Mari's shoulder]: She's not in her bed?

Mari [anxious]: Hurry! We need to go look for her!

_She and Jowee rush out the door._

SCENE THREE: RAPOVILLE

_Village Music #1_

_Mari and Jowee are looking all around for Heather._

Mari [near desperately]: Heather? Where are you?

_Farmer Brown interrupts the search._

Farmer Brown: Mayor Mari! The most terrible thing just happened! My crops! They've started to…

Mari [interrupting]: Farmer Brown. I'm so sorry, but I really need to…

_Piratebeard and Crazy Barks enter the scene._

Piratebeard [obviously confused]: What's happening? I've just come back from the ship and…

_Dr. Cure rushes over in a panic, interrupting Piratebeard._

Dr. Cure [frantically]: The hospital! Please, Mayor, you must come quickly!

_Mari steps forward and asserts herself._

Mari [trying to be calm]: Calm down, everyone. I'm happy to help sort out any problems you might have, but right now, I really need to…

_Cookie, with Tubba and Bubba right behind him, comes over._

Cookie: Ze most dreadful thing has happened in ze kitchen, Miss Mari! Come to ze kitchen, please!

_Isaac and Cindi hurry over and interrupt._

Isaac [out of breath]: Miss Mari, I've been looking all over for you. You must come back to my shop at once!

_Unagi and Count Choco come over and are about to say something when Mari angrily breaks in._

Mari [losing her temper]: Everyone, please stop it! We have an emergency! [more calmly] I don't mean to alarm anyone, but Heather is missing. Has anybody seen her today?

_Everyone present looks at each other, then shakes their heads, looking bewildered._

Mari [determined]: Come on, Jowee. We need to get to the Creation Hall. It's time to call upon the power of the Creator!

_She and Jowee rush into Creation Hall, ignoring the cries of protest from the assembled villagers._

SCENE FOUR: CREATION HALL

_Creation Hall Version 2_

_Jowee notices that the Book of Life's pedestal is there, but the Book itself is missing._

Jowee [scared]: Hey! Where is the Book of Life?

Mari [assuring]: I always keep it close.

_Mari takes out the Book of Life and opens it to the Creation page._

Mari [praying]: Please, Creator, if you can hear us, we're in trouble! Please send us a Hero!

_The mannequin starts to draw itself, but the Creator's power fails and the mannequin crumbles as the colorlessness begins to show itself fully, eliminating the statue._

SCENE FIVE: RAPOVILLE

_Trouble! Version 2_

Jowee [confused and frightened]: What is going on?

_The walls of Creation Hall fade to a simple drawing._

Jowee [panicked]: Mari, we need to get out of here!

_He races out the door, leaving Mari to stare dumbfounded at the colorless mannequin._

Mari [dazed]: The Hero…

_She rushes to the door just in time; the floor now is gone. As she rushes outside, the exterior and surrounding area's color dissipates._

Mari [futilely, as the villagers flee]: Wait! Please don't panic!

_A familiar laugh startles them. A weird, Shadowy portal appears, swirls for a moment, and then who should step out—but Wilfre._

SCENE SIX: RAPOVILLE

_Ooh Wilfre! Version 2_

Wilfre [triumphant]: There will be no Hero to save you this time!

_Mari is shocked and is almost certain this is an illusion._

Mari [shocked]: Wilfre…? But… how?

Wilfre: The Creator can't get rid of me that easily… not while this scepter still exists!

Mari [stepping forward, pleading]: Don't you regret everything you did? You're a raposa, too!

Wilfre [scornful]: You pathetic thing… You have no clue, do you? Don't you realize what I've been doing this whole time?

Jowee [running forward angrily]: You tried to destroy everything we love! You are a monster!

Wilfre [unreadable]: A monster? My will shall happen and you shall thank me for it. I am this world's savior!

Mari [angry]: How can you possibly say that? After what you did to my father!

Wilfre [distracted]: All in good time… Now scamper along. I have work to do.

_He walks towards the Village Hall to try and snatch the Book of Life like he did so long ago, not knowing that Mari has it with her. Suddenly, the Creator speaks._

Creator: Wilfre, no more.

Wilfre [shocked]: What…? You speak? How… how is that possible?

Creator: You will not have him. He will fight you. He will win. He is not yours to control.

Wilfre [pondering]: So you really are the Creator… [angry] You don't care about us! Only about him… [determined] It doesn't matter anyway. I know your limits.

Creator [scornful]: You know nothing.

Wilfre [playing his last card]: I know that this scepter gives me the power to defeat any of your pathetic Heroes! Behold its power!

_He takes out and wields the scepter. Portals like the one he appeared from appear around the village and suck up a lot of its residents._

Wilfre [addressing Mari and Jowee]: Well, it's been fun, but I have more work to do.

_As his essence dissipates into Shadow, flowing into his portal, Heather is momentarily left behind, struggling._

Jowee [heartbroken, desperate]: Heather!

_He tries to rescue her from the Shadow's pull, but Mari holds him back. A good thing, too—he would be consumed by Shadow if he tried to grab her. Heather gasps out a few words, using all her remaining strength—the first Mari and Jowee have ever heard her speak._

Heather [desperately]: You… must… stop… Wilfre… Kemi-kewa!

_She disappears in a swirl of Shadow, dropping her necklace. Jowee picks it up, holding it up to the sunlight._

Jowee: Heather's pendant!

_The few remaining villagers gather around._

Piratebeard: Yarr! Me crew be gone!

Jowee [disbelievingly]: I can't believe we're all that's left… [snapping out of it] What should we do, Mari?

_Mari turns to the Eternal Pedestal, but as she does so, it loses its color rapidly. She and everyone else jump back, alarmed._

Isaac [shouting]: It's happening again! Let's get out of here!

_The villagers run every which way all together, but the colorlessness blocks them every time. After awhile, Piratebeard suggests something._

Piratebeard [out of breath]: Quick! Everyone get to me ship!

_Everyone rushes to the docks to board his ship. When they arrive at the dock, the ship is missing—stolen by Wilfre. As they do so, the very ground loses color, making it very dangerous to go anywhere._

Piratebeard [still out of breath, but furious]: Yarr! Someone pirated my ship! [angry at the villagers]: Curse the landlubbers to do such a deed!

Jowee [scared]: Mari, what should we do? We're losing color fast!

_As more color is lost from the surrounding buildings, Mari comes up with an idea. She takes out the Book of Life, praying._

Mari [praying]: Creator, how are we going to find Heather without a ship or a Hero? Please help us!

_Strange sounds emanate from deep within the ocean. A huge turtle with a village on its back surfaces, splashing everyone with seawater._

Piratebeard [fascinated]: Yar legendary beastie!

_Piratebeard stares at it adoringly._

Cindi [terrified]: Daddy… monster!

Isaac [convincing himself as much as his daughter]: The Creator sent it, so it must be safe… [he turns to Mari] …right?

_As yet more color disappears, Crazy Barks jumps aboard. He calls down…_

Crazy Barks: Barksisonturtleboat!

_A wave of colorlessness starts enveloping most of the grass beyond the beach. Fortunately, it ends at the sand, leaving them literally less than ten feet from certain death._

Mari [frightened]: I guess we don't have much choice! Come on!

_Everyone hops on board. Mari stays to look at the devastation, but remembers just in time as the turtle-boat departs and she jumps on at the last second. Everyone watches as the color fades from the port they stood on less than a minute ago._

SCENE SEVEN: THE TURTLE-BOAT'S VILLAGE

_Village Music Version 2_

_Everyone spreads out and explores the village._

Mari [astounded]: It's a whole village? [happily] The Creator has answered our prayers!

_Jowee is the first to spot the turtle-boat's Creation Hall._

Jowee: Mari! Look over there!

Mari: It's a Creation Hall! [excitedly] Come on, Jowee!

_Mari runs off to the Creation Hall._

Jowee: Mari, wait up!

_Jowee follows._

SCENE EIGHT: THE NEW CREATION HALL

_Creation Hall Version 2_

Mari: Jowee, look at all these books!

Jowee [without thinking]: Yeah… It's just like the Creation Hall back in our village.

Mari [sadly]: …

Jowee [cautiously]: Mari?

Mari [sad, confused, and frightened]: Jowee… I'm scared… I don't know what to do. Our village, and the other raposa… They're all gone. Some Mayor I turned out to be…

Jowee: Mari, it's not your fault. [angrily] It's Wilfre's. _He _did all this! [a brave attempt at confidence] Don't worry. We will stop him!

Mari [earnestly]: I'm glad we're together.

Jowee: Mari, I…

_Mari interrupts him mid-I love you, seeing a mannequin. Hope is restored._

Mari: Look, Jowee! There's a mannequin over there!

_She and Jowee rush over to take a look._

Jowee [doubtfully]: Yeah, but it looks like some sort of strange mannequin… Look at all those arms and legs! [he gets an idea and speaks excitedly] We need to find Heather and the rest of the raposa. The Creator can use this mannequin to create another Hero!

Mari [hopeful once again]: You're right! If we are going to save the village, we'll need one!

_Mari takes out the Book of Life and prays again._

Mari [praying]: Please, Creator. We need you more than ever. We need a Hero's help once again.

_The Creator forges a Hero from the mannequin, and this time, Her power does not fail. The mannequin shudders to life after drawing itself._

SCENE NINE: THE NEW CREATION HALL

_Creation Hall Version 2_

Jowee [overjoyed]: You're back! Remember me? We had an adventure together!

_The newly forged Hero doesn't respond._

Jowee [confused]: …Hello?

Mari: I don't think this Hero remembers you…  
Jowee [crestfallen]: Aw rapo…

Mari [praying]: Creator, what should we name it?

Creator: Her name shall be Raya.

Mari: Hi, Raya!

Jowee [trying one last time]: Are you _sure _you don't remember me?

Mari [exasperated]: Give it up!

_Heather's pendant in Jowee's pocket emits a red glow from within. Mari notices it._

Mari [distracted for the moment]: Hey! Your pocket is glowing!

_Jowee takes it out and promptly drops it through a crack in the floor of Creation Hall. That was his only keepsake from the village._

Jowee [distraught]: Oh no! Heather's pendant!

Mari [thinking fast]: We need to get it back! [addressing the Hero] It's probably somewhere belowdecks. Can you find it for us, Raya?

SCENE TEN: THE TURTLE-BOAT'S VILLAGE

_Village Music Version 2_

_Jowee is outside Creation Hall, talking with Mike._

Jowee: Hey, Mike… find anything interesting?

Mike: Not really… This place is like a creepy version of the village. [changing the subject] I saw Mari run out. What was that all about?

Jowee [embarrassed]: Uh… I kinda lost Heather's pendant. Raya is looking for it now.

Mike [discreet]: Nice… Well, Mari followed Piratebeard into that room over there.

Jowee [relieved]: Thanks, Mike! I'll meet her there.

_Raya enters the room._

SCENE ELEVEN: THE MAP ROOM

_Map Room Music_

Jowee [relieved and joyful]: Raya, you found her pendant!

_He takes it. It's still emanating a bright red light._

Mari: Look, it's still glowing!

_The pendant levitates from Jowee's grasp and draws an island on the big map._

Piratebeard: Yar pendant burned an image into the map…

Mari [thoughtful]: It looks like an island.

Jowee [excited]: The pendant must be leading us to Heather!

Piratebeard [meek in the face of magic]: Yar, Raya. Chart our course on that there map. I await yer orders.

_Raya charts a course to the unknown island._

Piratebeard [shouting orders]: All right, prepare to set sail!

SCENE TWELVE: THE TURTLE-BOAT'S VILLAGE

_Village Music Version 2_

_Crazy Barks is searching all over the boat for who knows what. Finally, he finds it._

Crazy Barks [overjoyed]: Barksfindsblanket! [still happy] Barkswillbecomeasail!

Piratebeard [surprised] 'Tis a fine vessel! Yar makin' good speed! [yelling orders] Crazy Barks! Yar scurvy mate, shift the sail!

_Crazy Barks takes out his blanket and blows into it. The boat moves steadily. Probably, no one but Crazy Barks can manage that. He doesn't even get the laws of nature, after all._

Piratebeard [offering advice to Raya]: We be a ways from our destination… Yar should keep the crew morale up! [he thinks] Start with thar item hoarder Isaac.

_Raya salutes, running towards the turtle-boat's edition of the shop back in the village. She enters to find Isaac looking around at his merchandise._

Isaac [starting]: Raya! Good to see you! [rushing on] This ship is amazing! I've managed to scour two decks, and found some template pages. I've picked up some scrap as well. [thinking] You'll need protection out there. Why don't you choose a weapon? [thinking again] For now, I only have enough scrap to assemble one. Choose wisely!

_Raya chooses the Slasher—it reminds her of the Legendary Sword._

Isaac [praying]: Creator, can you draw a Slasher for us? Then I can assemble it!

_The Creator draws the slasher like an updated version of Noone's Legendary Sword, upon Raya's silent request._

Isaac [appreciatively]: A fine weapon! Looks familiar… Now, I need to go collect more scrap. Perhaps later I'll have enough to build another weapon for you!

? [terrified, from outside]: Aaaahhhh! Help me!

Isaac [scared for his daughter]: That sounds like Cindi!

_Raya and Isaac run outside, looking for the problem._

Isaac [distraught]: Cindi!

_Cindi is being chased by a horde of baki. Raya manages to kill off one of them, but the rest escape to belowdecks._

Isaac [shaken]: Raya, how can I ever repay you for saving my Cindi? [rushing onward, asking a favor] Please stop those baki before they come back!

_Raya enters belowdecks to fight the baki. But before she gets too far, Jowee calls to her from above._

Jowee: Raya!

_Jowee drops down to belowdecks to give Raya a gift from Isaac._

Jowee: Isaac found this template in the shop and wanted you to have it. It may be dangerous down here!

_Raya takes the template and Jowee zips back on deck. Meanwhile, the Creator draws a health symbol for Raya to heal herself with. Soon, she has ridded the ship of its baki infestation, and emerges victorious, having defeated them._

Isaac [relieved and joyful]: Thank you, Raya! You have saved the ship! Please stop by my shop any time you are in need of a new weapon. [more serious] You should probably get some rest.  
_Raya goes to rest._

SCENE THIRTEEN: THE BALCONY DECK (evening)

_Mari & Jowee Version 2_

_Mari is standing at the edge of the balcony, lost in memories. Jowee silently enters, but Mari turns even though she didn't hear him. She isn't very surprised, or at least doesn't act as though she is._

Mari: Hi…

Jowee [awkward]: Uh… hey, Mari.

Mari [lost in thought]: It's so beautiful out here, all alone in an endless blue sea. Who knew it stretched this far…? [switching to a memory] You remember our secret beach? We used to stare out to sea… You were obsessed with leaving, and I was obsessed with keeping everyone happy. [eyes swimming with emotion] I'm glad you came back… When I saw that ship sailing off, I thought I had lost the one thing I couldn't live without…

Jowee [equally emotional]: I couldn't go without you…

Mari [changing the subject]: Well, we're finally on our own adventure!

Jowee [excited]: I know!

Mari [emotional again]: Honestly… I know it's exciting… But I'm scared. What if we… the villagers… Wilfre…

Jowee [comforting]: We have Raya… and I'm sure the Creator will help us. And when it's done, we'll have another crazy story to tell our ki… [awkward as Mari pulls a shocked expression] Umm…

_They remain silent for a moment._

Mari [hastily changing the subject]: I wonder where we are going…

Jowee [relieved]: I dunno… but we should probably get some rest. Piratebeard said we'd reach the island tomorrow morning.

Mari: Thanks, Jowee… Sleep well!

_Mari exits to her room._

Jowee [praying]: Creator… thanks for sending us Raya… I just hope the others are all right…

SCENE FOURTEEN: WATERSONG

Happening at the Same Time as SCENE EIGHT

_Watersong Music_

_A Shadow portal deposists Samuel, NavyJ, and Indee at a weird, music-themed beach. They are all confused and bewildered._

Indee [enthusiastic]: Amazing! We've discovered a new world!

_Indee runs around. He meets two sophisticated-looking raposa with their arms around each other._

Indee [excited]: Look! Local natives!

_Indee proceeds back to the other two as the two raposa look at him sideways._

Indee [clueless]: The first rule of adventuring is… finding treasure!

_Indee enthusiastically begins to comb the beach for treasure. The other two follow half-heartedly. Immediately, Indee finds a jar of liquid color swirling around._

Indee: Aha! I found something!

_They all crowd around the strange glass phial._

Samuel [pondering]: Hrmm… What marvelous color!

Indee [thinking only of the money]: This must be worth a fortune… Help me dig it out of the sand!

_Samuel uses Color Magic to lift it out. He puts it in an inside pocket. At this, a little girl runs out from behind the house where she was hiding and startles all of them._

Madeleine: Mine! This is _my _beach!

Indee: Wha! [arrogant] _We _found it! _We _discovered it! I lay a rightful clai…

Samuel [obscure and vague]: Now, now… A wise man once told me: To resolve a conflict, one must learn patience. One must become the tree.

_All three (Indee, NavyJ, and Madeleine) look at him sideways, confused._

Indee [confused]: Erm… Fine… We'll explore elsewhere.

_Indee runs off to go explore somewhere._

Samuel [to Madeleine]: Here is your jar of color, child.

_Samuel leaves, too, probably to go explore as well. It's unknown, really. I'm inferring._

NavyJ [as confidently as possible]: Excuse me, little lady. Could you tell me where we are?

Madeleine [teasing]: Faraway Beach, silly-hair. Right outside the city of Watersong where Mayor Rose lives.

_Madeleine spins around enthusiastically._

Madeleine: She is the greatest singer in the world and one day I'll sing just like her!

NavyJ [arrogant]: …Is that so? I assume you've heard of the amazing NavyJ, world class raposa superstar?

_He dances around, showing off._

Madeleine [cheerful]: Nope!

_NavyJ, crushed, stops doing dance moves. Madeleine starts running off, then turns around to talk to NavyJ more._

Madeleine: Well, I'm going to Mayor Rose's big concert at the opera house!

_Madeleine runs off to go see the concert. NavyJ calls after her._

NavyJ: Wait!

_Madeleine doesn't turn around. Either she's ignoring him, or she can't hear him._

NavyJ [to self]: Rose, eh?… Maybe I can give her a few musical pointers…

_He wanders off to find the opera house and watch the concert._

SCENE FIFTEEN: THE TURTLE-BOAT'S VILLAGE/WATERSONG (morning)

_Village Music Version 2/Watersong Music_

_Piratebeard is getting Raya up from bed._

Piratebeard [out of breath]: Raya! We've been scouring the ship looking for you! [breathing hard] We've reached port! [giving advice] You should follow Mari and Jowee onto the island.

_Raya goes ashore and meets Mari and Jowee. The first thing she notices is that color is missing here, too. She wonders if any fatalities due to it have occurred._

Jowee [surprised]: Whoa! It's another village!

Mari [sad]: But color is missing from this village as well… [issuing orders] Raya, go talk with the villagers and see what's going on.

_Raya walks up to Madeleine and waves._

Madeleine [laughing]: Hi! You look funny! [more seriously] There have been many visitors here recently. One had silly hair!

_Mari, who had been eavesdropping, hurries over._

Mari [urgently]: Did you say "silly hair"? [to Jowee] She must be talking about NavyJ!

Madeleine [to Mari, seriously]: I don't know where they went. But then the color started going away.

Jowee [sad]: Just like our village…

Madeleine [surprised]: You have a village with no color, too?

Mari [interrupting]: Where is the Mayor of this town?

Madeleine: She's in the city, but since the color is gone, you can't get there now.

_Madeleine wanders away and comes back with the jar of color Indee found._

Madeleine: I found this on my beach before the color went away. I dug around, but I couldn't find any more…

_Jowee bends down to examine it._

Jowee: Fascinating… This looks like pure color.

Mari: I have an idea! Raya, do you think we could use this to restore color?

Madeleine [hopeful]: Really? Here! You can have it if you color in our village.

_Mari scoops up the jar and hands it to Raya._

Mari [thoughtful]: Raya, try restoring this boathouse.

_She points to a nearby boathouse. The Creator restores it, color flooding it._

Jowee [joyful]: All right! You did it!

Mari [pointing out the bad side]: But now we're out of color. Maybe we should explore—there might be more jars around!

Madeleine: I looked all around, except in the scary places like Faraway Beach.

_Mari silently makes a decision, then talks to Raya._

Mari: Okay, Raya… check it out! We'll be waiting for you.

_Raya quickly completes the search and brings back a good 170 drops._

Mari [overjoyed]: You found more!

Jowee [also joyful]: Wow… a _bunch _more! That should be enough to color in a few areas!

Mari: Hrmm… The only problem is that with all this color missing, we can't get anywhere. [praying]: Creator, would you show us the way?

_The Creator restores all the color to the ground._

Jowee: Sweet! Did you see that? The Creator's power brought the color back!

Mari: We don't have time to waste! We need to find the Mayor of this village!

Jowee: Come on, Raya. Let's go!

_He and Mari rush off to find the Mayor, but are blocked by colorlessness. Soon, Raya arrives to color in the canal to the city. The color is soon restored. A man called Gabriel steps forward in awe and thanks._

Gabriel [reverently]: You have restored color to our port and waterways! Thank you.

Mari [right to the point]: We need to talk to the Mayor.

Gabriel [trying to break it to her]: Mayor Rose has been a bit short on words as of late. Even if I could set up an audience with her, there is no way to safely guide the gondola through the narrow waterways of the city without guidance from the lighthouse.

Jowee [confused, looking around]: I don't even see one.

_Gabriel gestures towards an empty base._

Gabriel [sighing]: Precisely, my young friend. When the color faded, the lighthouse faded with it.

Jowee [suddenly enthusiastic]: I know! Let's ask the Creator to draw a new lighthouse!

Gabriel [slightly doubtful]: You can do that?

Jowee [boasting]: Oh yeah. Me and the Creator—we're just like _that._

_Mari takes out the Book of Life, ignoring Jowee's boasts of his friendship with the Creator and Raya._

Mari [praying]: Please, Creator… Draw us a lighthouse so that we may get to the city.

_Gabriel looks on in awe as a lighthouse draws itself on the empty platform._

Gabriel [amazed]: What a marvelous structure! Sturdy… yet with the right touch of elegance. [to Mari] Thank you… but I'm afraid I still can't take you to our city.

Mari [getting angry]: Why not? The Creator drew the lighthouse!

Gabriel [explaining]: …And I am grateful for it. However, the lighthouse cannot function without a skylamp gong.

Jowee [confused, stepping forward]: What's a skylamp gong?

Gabriel [patiently]: It is an artifact used to reflect and focus the sun's light through our waterways.

Mari [thinking]: Where can we get one?

Gabriel: It is said that one can be found in the musical ruins to the west. [Taking it for granted that they will fetch it] Once you obtain the gong, place it in the lighthouse and I can take you to the city.

Jowee [excitedly, to Raya]: You heard him, Raya. Let's go find a skythingy!

Mari [sighing exasparatedly]: That's a _skylamp gong…_

Jowee [still excited]: Yeah, that!

_Raya sighs, annoyed that everyone expects _her_ to do all the work, but she finds the skylamp gong anyway. But before she returns to the lighthouse area, she rebelliously stops by a waterfall, and returns with Samuel to where Gabriel, Mari, and Jowee are waiting. Samuel bows to Mari and nods to Jowee, then takes his leave to the ship._

Gabriel [amazed]: You found the gong? [more calmly] Please, go ahead and place it in the lighthouse.

_Raya places the skylamp gong in the lighthouse._

Gabriel [overjoyed]: The lighthouse is lit! The gondola rides are once again open!

_Gabriel happily prepares to let Raya sail to Watersong. The Hero, Mari, and Jowee crowd into one gondola._

SCENE SIXTEEN: WATERSONG

_Watersong Music_

_When they get to their destination, the trio finds the town nearly completely colorless. Jowee freaks out when he sees it._

Jowee [freaked]: The color is missing here too! We're trapped!

Mari [praying]: Creator… Please show us the way again…

_Suddenly, color floods the ground, filling it with solid life again. Everyone sighs in relief, but then they hear a small boy's voice._

? [scared]: Get away from me!

_They follow the sound of the boy's voice and find themselves in the town square, near the opera house. The boy is cowering against a colorless statue, getting dangerously close to falling into nothingness. A sleek-looking gentleman with gray hair, a top hat, and a cape that bears a striking resemblance to Wilfre (before he became covered in Shadow) is yelling at him._

? [angry]: Miles, you stubborn brat!

Miles [also angry]: I will _never _forgive you for what you've done!

? [dangerously quiet]: You are coming with me.

Miles [scared again]: No!

_Miles runs away from the stranger and smacks right into Mari. The stranger finallys notices Raya, Mari, and Jowee. He sneers as he turns toward them._

? [laughing]: Ho ho, we have visitors… I was merely trying to take the boy back to his mother. But he's hardly worth my trouble anymore. I entrust his well-being to you.

_Mari turns to Miles as the stranger walks away._

Mari [concerned]: Are you all right?

Miles [shaken]: Yeah…

Jowee: What's a little young'un like you doing all by yourself?

Miles [indignant]: I en't a young'un! I can take care of myself!

Mari [soothing]: In any case, we're going to take you home.

Miles: No! I'm not going home. Not until I find the conch!

_He runs off and crashes into a funny-looking stranger with a giant sock for a hat. The new stranger spins around, alarmed, and then notices the Hero and gets scared._

? [frightened]: An alien from another dimension!

_The stranger rushes off to the statue where, only minutes before, that strange raposa who looked so like pre-Shadow Wilfre had cornered Miles. Mari and Jowee look very confused at this, and hesitantly try to make friendly conversation._

Jowee [confused]: Who are you?

Sock [humiliated]: Oh hi… I'm Sock.

Mari [hesitant]: You can come closer, you know…

Sock [suspicious]: You sure that alien [he points to the Hero] won't suck out my brains?

Jowee [playful]: Only from certain raposa.

Mari [exasparated]: Jowee!

Jowee [apologizing]: I'm sorry…

Mari [changing the subject]: You don't look like you're from around here either.

Sock [thinking hard]: Oh yeah… I'm not… All I can remember is getting sucked through some black portal.

Jowee [bravely and all at once]: Our friends did, too. We are on a quest to find them and restore color to the world!

Sock [disbelieving]: You don't say… [sad] I miss my friends and my village.

Mari [hesitant again]: Why don't you come with us? I'm sure we are bound to come across your village in our adventure.

Sock: You mean it?

Jowee [shrugging]: The more, the merrier.

_Sock celebrates silently while Mari consults with Raya._

Mari: Come on, Raya. Let's try to find Rose's mansion!

_Everyone rushes to the mansion in the city._

SCENE SEVENTEEN: WATERSONG, OUTSIDE ROSE'S MANSION

_Watersong Music_

Mari: So this is where Rose lives…

Jowee [impressed]: Wow… Nice digs. I bet our whole village could live there and there would still be plenty of room!

Mari [praying]: Creator, please restore the mansion so that I may talk to the Mayor of this city.

_The Creator colors in the mansion and Sock watches in awe. Mari, as usual, acts like it's no big deal because she's seen this repeatedly._

Mari: I'm going to go and talk to the Mayor. You three wait here. [to Jowee] Oh, and take this.

Jowee [shocked]: The Book of Life? But I…

Mari [unreadably]: You may need it. Guard it with your life. I'll be back.

_Mari goes inside the mansion. Sock turns to Jowee._

Sock [changing subject]: So, what do we do now?

Robespierre [shouting from offstage]: That's them!

_Robespierre, Francois, Antoinette, and Desiree rush onstage._

Robespierre [excitedly]: Those are the ones that can restore the color!

_Everyone is nearly trampled by a horde of excited Watersong residents clamoring for attention all at once._

Antoinette [beseeching]: You have to help us!

Francois [pleading]: We need the help of Raya and the Creator!

Robespierre [begging]: Please help us restore our city!

Jowee [shrugging]: Well, it looks like we have our work cut out for us, Raya. Let's try to restore some of this island.

_While Mari is in the entry hall of the mansion, Raya, Jowee, and Sock go offstage. It is assumed that they restore the city's color._

SCENE EIGHTEEN: ROSE'S MANSION (BALLROOM)

_Miracle Music_

_Right now, Mari's in the first and foremost room—the ballroom._

Mari [tentatively]: Mayor Rose?

_The Butler (Michael) comes down the stairs._

Butler: May I inquire as to your purpose here?

Mari [awkward]: Oh hi… I'm looking for Mayor Rose.

Butler: She is not accepting visitors at this moment. I do apologize.

Mari [getting desperate]: It's about Miles…

Butler [anxious]: Master Miles! Is he safe?

Mari: Yes, as far as I know… He ran off again… I'd really like to speak with Mayor Rose.

_Michael remains silent for a little while, thinking. Finally he speaks again._

Butler: I cannot turn you away if you come bearing news of Master Miles. Please, my lady. Rose is in the courtyard.

Mari [earnestly]: Thank you.

_Mari walks to the door leading to the courtyard._

SCENE NINETEEN: ROSE'S MANSION (COURTYARD)

_Miracle Music_

Mari [tentatively]: Thank you for seeing me, Mayor Rose.

_Rose turns towards Mari like she wants to say something, but remains silent._

Mari [sad]: I understand that your son is missing, but I need to alert you to the danger befalling your village. [rushing on] I am the Mayor of a village that has lost color much like yours.

_Again Rose turns towards Mari as though wanting to say something._

Mari [trying again]: What's more, we know who's behind this.

_Rose turns away now as though she knows too._

Mari [cautious]: Rose…?

_The Butler enters and explains._

Butler: I'm sorry, but the Mayor is unable to speak…

Mari [disbelieving]: Unable to speak?

_The Butler sees her quizzical look._

Butler: Yes… I will explain.

SCENE TWENTY: FLASHBACK (OPERA HOUSE)

_Wilfre's Deception (after unique song)_

_Rose is singing in front of a large audience of all the residents of Watersong. She has a beautiful voice, but as everyone is applauding and cheering, a voice calls out from them. It's the stranger the trio met later, who cornered Miles._

? [shouting scornfully]: Enough!

_Everyone looks, disbelieving, around for the source. They find it in a balcony above even the tall opera house._

? [scorning]: You call _that _singing?

_The stranger (the same one that cornered Miles) disappears in a puff of Shadow and reappears in the audience, causing the fright of several raposa. From there, he teleports in the same puff of Shadow onto the stage where Rose stands._

Rose [angry]: How dare you! Who do you think you are?

? [disbelieving]: Who _am _I?

_He takes a step forward. Rose remains standing where she is, unflinching._

? [arrogant]: I am Salem, opera singer extraordinaire!

Rose [scornful]: Hmmph… I don't believe you.

Salem [confident]: Let's see how loyal your fans really are once they hear _me _sing!

Rose [disbelieving]: You can't be serious.

Salem [laughingly]: Ho ho… Let's make this interesting. Care to make a small wager?

Rose [thinking]: …

Salem [continuing on]: The winner will claim the title of The Greatest Opera Singer in the World… while the loser will be unable to utter a single word for all eternity!

_Salem takes out an unnaturally large, pink conch shell._

Salem: I have here a Promise Conch, and with it our pact will be forever binding. So what do you say? Do we have a deal?

_Rose turns towards Salem as she thinks hard. Suddenly, a young boy's voice calls from the audience._

Miles [scared]: Mama! Don't do it! The power of the Promise Conch can't be undone!

Rose [to Miles]: Miles… The power of the Mayor's voice is perfected with every generation it is passed down. There is no way I can possibly lose. [to Salem] I accept your challenge.

Salem [satisfied, laughing]: Ho ho, excellent…

SCENE TWENTY-ONE: BACK IN THE PRESENT; COURTYARD

_Miracle Music_

Butler: Vanity came with the ultimate price… Our village is built upon the foundation of music and song. It fuels our hope and our prosperity. Without it, our village would cease to exist. The Mayors of this village have passed down the power of song from generation to generation. With Rose's voice gone, so too is the future of this village…

Mari [thinking hard]: Surely there must be _something _we can do…

Butler: I'm afraid not. Unless we find the conch that holds the promise, her voice is lost forever. Rose grows weaker by the day, and without the Voice, her life hangs by a thread. Miles took it upon himself to look for the conch to save his mother's life… but his absence has merely added to Rose's stress. Please find Miles. I want Rose to be happy in her final days.

Mari [earnestly]: I will, and I promise we _will _save this village.

Butler: My lady, never make promises you may not be able to keep.

SCENE TWENTY-TWO: WATERSONG

_Watersong Music/Book of Life_

_Miles is frantically running around._

Miles [muttering to self]: Where is it? I _have _to find it!

_Sock observes him from afar and remarks to Jowee._

Sock: Hey, look! It's that rapo kid that ran into me!

_Sock, Jowee, and Raya run towards him, but Miles looks alarmed and runs away before they can grab him._

Jowee [panting]: He's a slippery little rapo. Let's go look for him; he could be anywhere in the city…

_Raya finds him, but before she can stop him, he runs along the rooftops. Our Hero has no choice but to run after him. Finally, she catches up…_

Miles [angry]: Why are you following me? Leave me alone!

_Raya returns to the ground floor of Watersong—after finding NavyJ, who makes some comment or other before returning to the ship—to find that Sock and Jowee have managed to corner Miles._

Jowee [approving]: Good work, Raya!

Miles [struggling to escape]: Let me go! You don't understand!

Sock [contemptuous]: It's just another trick so he can run away from us…

Miles [desperate]: No! I need to find the conch or my mama will die!

Jowee: What? What are you talking about?

Miles [reluctant]: Okay, I'll tell you…

SCENE TWENTY-THREE: IN FRONT OF ROSE'S MANSION

_Watersong Music/Wilfre's Deception_

_Jowee, Sock, Miles, and Raya run into Mari, who has just exited._

Mari [relieved]: Jowee! You found Miles!

Jowee: Yeah, but Rose is in danger!

Mari [sad]: I know…

Jowee [desperate]: We have to find the Promise Conch!

Mari [equally desperate]: But _how_?

_They hear Salem's voice…the least welcome sound in the world… And no one notices that Sock is missing._

Salem [laughing]: Ho ho… persistent raposa…

_Enter Salem, sneaking around as usual (stage left)._

Salem [scornful]: There is no way you will find the Conch!

Mari [shocked]: Salem!

Jowee [angry]: You're a monster! You're no better than Wilfre!

Salem [for the moment, confused]: Wilfre? Who is that? [not waiting for an answer] Hmm… If I'm being compared to him, he must be one good-looking fellow.

Jowee [threatening]: You'd better tell us where it is!

Salem [boredly sighing]: …I grow tired of this… [turning away] Good luck with your little _scavenger hunt…_ Oh, and time is ticking.

_Exit Salem, stage left, sneaking around as usual._

Mari [disbelieving]: Salem… How could he _do _this?

_Miles starts to exit after Salem, but stops and stoops down, examining a cobblestone on the ground._

Miles [exclaiming]: Look at this seaweed! It must have been stuck to Salem.

Jowee [pessimistic]: How is that going to help us?

Miles [getting excited]: This isn't just any seaweed. It's a rare type that thrives in the deepest waters of the Abyss.

Mari [understanding]: That must be where the Promise Conch is!

Jowee [enthusiastic]: Let's head to the Abyss!

Miles [stubborn]: I'm going too!

Mari [soothing]: Miles, you _need _to stay with your mother. That is the best way to help us. We _will _bring back the Conch.

Miles [suspicious]: You _promise_?

Mari [reluctant]: … I promise.

Miles: Okay, I guess… Hurry back! I'll be waiting here for you.

_Miles goes into his mother's mansion. Meanwhile, Jowee realizes that Sock is absent._

Jowee [confused]: Hey… where's Sock?

_Sock enters looking as though he's just had the time of his life._

Sock [breathless]: Did you try those gondolas? They're _so _much fun!

Mari [abruptly]: Sock. We don't have _time _for that. We need to go to the Abyss.

Sock: The Abyss?… Why? It sounds like a scary place!

Jowee [playful]: Don't be such a scaredy-baki.

Mari [soothing]: It's okay, Sock. You can wait here.

Sock [serious]: I'll wait for your safe return.

_Sock exits. Raya goes to the Abyss, followed by Mari and Jowee. When they get to the beach, they face a small problem._

Jowee: The Abyss is all the way out there! How are we supposed to _get _there?

Mari [thinking]: Jowee, why don't you ask the Creator for assistance?

Jowee: Oh yeah! [praying] Please create a boat for Raya to ride to the Abyss.

_A boat draws itself in the water. Everyone looks on, used to these miracles by now._

Jowee [critical]: Hmm… It doesn't seem very seaworthy.

Mari [optimistic]: Don't _worry _so much. It was made by the _Creator_! [to Raya] Raya, please go to the Abyss and find the Promise Conch.

_Raya goes to the Abyss and returns with the Conch._

Mari [overjoyed]: You found the Conch!

Jowee: What a strange shell…

_Mari picks up the shell and stashes it in her pocket._

Mari: C'mon, Raya. Let's hurry back to Rose's mansion!

_She, Jowee, and Raya crowd into another gondola._

SCENE TWENTY-FOUR: IN FRONT OF ROSE'S MANSION

_Watersong Music_

Mari: Come on, Raya.

_Mari, Raya, Jowee, and Sock head inside to the ballroom._

Butler [surprised]: Miss Mari… you are back!

_He notices the Promise Conch sticking out of Mari's pocket._

Butler [astonished]: Is that the _Promise Conch?  
_Jowee [boasting]: Yeah, it was no problem for a trained adventurer like me.

Mari [exasperated]: Jowee!

Butler [to Mari]: Forgive me for ever doubting you and Raya.

_Mari gives the Conch to Michael, who presents it to Rose._

Sock [interested]: Is that the conch shell? Can I see?

Mari [serious]: Sock, this is serious.

Jowee: Yeah! Let the Creator do Her thing!

Mari [praying]: Creator, please undo the Conch promise.

_The Conch, smoking, rises into the air and illuminates the ballroom with a brilliant white glow, then falls gently to the floor again. Michael is quick to pick it up. Rose finds her voice at last._

Rose [grateful]: Thank you… This village and I are forever in your debt.

_Miles dashes down the stairs, looking wildly happy._

Miles [overjoyed]: Mama, your voice is back!

Rose: Miles, please go outside with your new friends. I must speak with Mari alone.

Miles [still happy]: C'mon, Jowee, Sock, and Raya! Let's go play!

Jowee [reluctant]: I don't do baby stuff…

_Jowee is pushed outside by Miles and Sock. Raya follows._

Rose [all business]: Mari, please follow me into the courtyard.

_Rose exits through the door, followed by Mari and then Michael._

SCENE TWENTY-FIVE: ROSE'S COURTYARD

_Miracle Music_

Rose: My foolishness almost cost the village its very existence. I'm not worthy to be the Mayor of Watersong.

Mari [concerned]: All raposa make mistakes. We can't all be _perfect._

Rose: Even though the power of song has returned to me, the guilt I feel is too much to bear. Every day without my voice, I was reminded that I gave up everything… my life, my son, my whole village… all for a single moment of fame. I am weak… and now, so is my will to sing. Without the power of song, the village is gone. That is why… I must pass the power of song to the next Mayor—my son…

Mari [alarmed]: Miles? But if you give up the power of song, you will die!

Rose: It is a sacrifice that must be made.

Mari [desperate]: But… you can't! Miles still needs you! You would take that away from him?

Rose: … I have made my decision. I will sing my final song during this evening's festivities. With that, the Voice will be transferred. Miles has taken a liking to you and your friends… and for this reason… I ask that you do not attend the ceremony. It will only make it harder for him.

Mari [protesting]: But…

Rose [breaking]: Please… go…

_Mari silently leaves the courtyard to break the news to the others. She finds them in the front of the mansion._

Mari [solemn]: Come on, Jowee, let's go.

Miles [cheerful]: Oh, I hope you're coming to the opera performance this evening. It's been so long since the last one! We're celebrating Mama getting her voice back! Everyone is welcome. Especially you, Raya!

_Miles rushes into his mother's mansion, ignoring Mari's look of deep, intense sorrow._

Jowee [equally happy]: Awesome! A party! Let's go, Mari!

Mari [sorrowful]: …

Jowee [concerned]: Mari, what's wrong?

_Mari, unable to take it any longer, runs down the steps for some time alone. Jowee calls after her, worried._

Jowee [worried]: Mari, wait! What's wrong?

_Jowee runs after her, followed by Raya._

SCENE TWENTY-SIX: THE BALCONY

_Mari & Jowee Version 2_

_Jowee and Mari are talking on the balcony. Mari has just finished telling her sad tale to Jowee, who is exclaiming in horror._

Jowee [exclaiming in horror]: What? How could you let her give up the Voice to Miles?

Mari [lost in sadness]: Rose is right… She is doing what's best for her village.

Jowee [still horrified]: But what about Miles? What about how _he _feels?

Mari [getting frustrated]: She's a Mayor. A Mayor is supposed to protect the village! We do whatever is necessary to save it! [intensely sorrowful] Something I failed to do…

Jowee [comforting]: Mari…

_It fades out._

SCENE TWENTY-SEVEN: ROSE'S COURTYARD

_Miracle Music/"Light of My Life"/Wind Sounds/Wilfre's Deception_

_Miles runs in happily._

Miles: Hey, Mama. You wanted to see me?

Rose [sadly loving]: Yes, my son…

_Miles notices the weird note in her voice, like she might break down crying any moment now._

Miles [curious]: Have you seen Raya, Mari, and Jowee? Where are they?

Rose [still sad and loving]: Listen, Miles… A great responsibility will befall you this day. Today, you will be the new Mayor of Watersong.

_Miles jumps back, alarmed._

Miles [alarmed]: What? But the Voice… you _can't_!

Rose [sadly loving]: I have no choice. To ensure the prosperity of Watersong, it must be done.

Miles [angry]: No! I won't listen!

_Miles tries to run away, but he is caught by Michael._

Rose [almost in tears]: Please, son… don't make this harder than it already is… With this final song, I will leave you, but ensure the future for you and all of Watersong.

_She sings "Light of My Life". Towards the end, the light of the Voice hovers above and enlarges, ready to enter into Miles. It doesn't take, however, and drifts back to Rose as she finishes. Rose is understandably confused, and is about to try again when a voice speaks from above._

Creator [firmly]: Rose, your vanity has cost you much, but it shall not claim your life this day. More than the prosperity of Watersong is at stake.

Rose [shocked]: The Creator?

Creator: There is much still needed from you.

_Salem enters with two disguised plasmaghosts._

Salem [scornful]: How touching…

Rose [angry]: Salem!

Salem: My _dear _Rose, are you sad that you lost our little, ah, _wager_?

Rose [angrier]: There is no way the people of Watersong would _ever _cheer for _you_!

Salem [laughing]: Oh, silly me… did I forget to mention… I _cheated_?

_Rose takes several steps back—furious, taken aback, and shocked._

Rose [shocked]: What?

Salem [annoyed]: You _and _your son have become a thorn in my side.

_The two disguised plasmaghosts show their true forms._

Salem: It ends now.

_As the plasmaghosts step forward to finish off the terrified Rose and Miles, Raya (sent by the Creator) lands on the ground in front of them, blasting them backwards. Salem merely looks annoyed after the initial surprise._

Salem [for the moment, surprised]: Raya! [annoyed] Your involvement has become quite taxing.

_Jowee yells from offstage._

Jowee [shouting]: You're trapped, Salem!

Rose [flustered]: Jowee! Mari! What are you doing here?

Jowee: We came to stop your song! There has to be another way!

Mari [impatient]: There's no time for that _now_! Raya, go get Salem!

_Raya steps towards Salem, who backs up, looking apprehensive but angry._

Salem [frustrated]: Grr… I've endured this ruse long enough!

_Salem throws back his cloak, and with a puff of Shadow, he assumes his true form. And who should it be, but Wilfre. Again._

Mari [astounded]: Wilfre!

Wilfre [addressing everyone]: You are all fools! Blindly following the Creator…

Jowee [angrily interrupting]: Give us back Heather and bring color back to the world!

_Wilfre steps towards Jowee delicately, like a cat. Jowee doesn't flinch._

Wilfre: You still don't understand… my plan…

_He turns back to Rose, with an effort._

Wilfre: No matter… this city will be in rubble soon enough. All the color in the world won't save you then…

Rose [stepping forward bravely]: Explain. What do you mean?

Wilfre [evasively]: You'll see… I'd love to stay and chat, but I have more color to obtain.

_Wilfre whips out his scepter and another Shadow-portal opens up, swallowing first the two plasmaghosts and then he himself. Just afterwards, an earthquakelike tremor shatters the schocked silence. Then, Maximilien rushes in from the ballroom._

Maximilien [frantic]: Bakibeard's ship has entered out waterways, and he is firing! If we don't stop him, the whole village will lay in ruins!

Rose [all business]: What are we going to do?

Mari [to Raya]: Raya, please stop that ship! We will work on getting everyone to safety!

SCENE TWENTY-EIGHT: ON BOARD BAKIBEARD'S SHIP

_Boss Music, Watersong_

_On the way to the deck where Bakibeard awaits, Raya finds Indee who sits watching the battle, trembling—wanting to help but being too cowardly to give it a shot._

SCENE TWENTY-NINE: OUTSIDE ROSE'S MANSION

_Watersong Music_

_Miles is first to congratulate her, for all the raposa of Watersong were anxiously awaiting her return outside Rose's mansion._

Miles [overjoyed]: Yay, Raya! You did it!

_Rose is next in line._

Rose [in earnest]: Raya, you saved my son, my voice, and now our village. We are forever in your debt.

_Rose turns to Mari and Jowee (but Sock is missing again), and then back to Raya._

Rose: You _and _your friends are guests of the highest honor here in Watersong. Come back any time.

Mari: We should get going—we have our own village to save…

Miles [to Raya]: Come back and see me, okay, Raya?

_Raya nods silently, smiling.  
_

SCENE TWENTY-NINE: THE TURTLE-BOAT'S VILLAGE

_Village Music Version 2_

_Everyone is coming aboard, but they give Sock a lot of funny looks. Crazy Barks comes up and circles Sock repeatedly, apparently thinking hard. Sock is a little freaked out by his behavior, but he doesn't really protest much. Then Crazy Barks runs off behind Creation Hall and everyone is left feeling confused._

SCENE TWENTY-EIGHT: THE BALCONY

_Mari & Jowee Version 2_

_Mari is staring off into the darkness of the evening over the beautiful ocean, thinking hard._

Mari [sadly]: …

_Jowee comes in tentatively._

Jowee [comforting]: Mari? What's wrong?

Mari [still sad]: You don't get it… but I guess no one does… What it's like to be Mayor… all the responsibility… Sometimes I wish I could be like you, Jowee, focusing on the thrill of adventure.

Jowee [unsure]: … I have something for you—Miles gave it to me.

_He takes out an unnaturally large conch shell._

Mari [shocked]: The Promise Conch?

Jowee: I want to make you a promise.

Mari [alarmed]: Jowee, no!

_Jowee ignores her and proceeds to make his promise._

Jowee: I vow to protect and support you as best I can.

_To Mari's horror, he takes the Promise Conch and throws it overboard. Mari rushes over to him, unsure of how she feels._

Mari: Jowee! Without the Promise Conch, the promise can't be taken back!

Jowee [stubbornly]: I don't intend to break this promise.

Mari [half exasperated, half loving]: Jowee…

_It fades out._

SCENE TWENTY-NINE: THE TURTLE-BOAT'S VILLAGE

_Village Music Version 2_

_Piratebeard is talking with Jowee._

Piratebeard [gruffly]: All right, prepare to set sail!

_Piratebeard heads towards the head of the turtle-boat, while Jowee goes up to Mari's room, passing Sock sleeping against the tree's trunk. However, Mari isn't there and he starts searching all around the village. She, however, remains gone, and Jowee starts worrying. He asks the other villagers, too, but they haven't seen her since last night._

Jowee [worried, to Piratebeard]: I can't find Mari anywhere!

_Raya starts looking too, but to no avail. The same happens with Sock, who is automatically alarmed (he acts like he has a crush on her, but not as strongly as Jowee does, fortunately—Jowee jealous?). Before the turtle-boat sets sail, he hops offboard to Watersong to consult with Rose and Miles. He finds them out in the courtyard. Rose is singing to Miles's harmonica, with Michael standing by with a platter of drinks. They haven't seen her either, and are alarmed when they hear of her absence. Jowee, crestfallen, heads back to the village._

Piratebeard [out of breath from the search]: Yar, it's time to face the truth, laddie. Mari's gone. It's time to move on.

Jowee [angrily]: Are you saying we should just leave her behind?

Isaac [worried]: What if Wilfre caught her in one of those portals?

Jowee [jumping to conclusions]: That must be it! Wilfre kidnapped her!

Piratebeard [arriving at the same point]: Then we should set sail right away and go search for her! [crying out to the villagers] All hands to the map room!

_Everyone runs to the map room._

SCENE THIRTY: THE MAP ROOM

_Map Room Music_

Piratebeard [to Jowee]: We should get moving. Where's yar pendant leading us next?

_Heather's necklace again rises and draws a new island on the map, this time to the far south._

Piratebeard [to Raya]: Raya, go ahead and plot our course.

_Raya quickly charts a course to the unknown island._

Piratebeard [confident]: We're not too far off. I'll set sail. We should be there by dawn…

SCENE THIRTY-ONE: LAVASTEAM

Happening at the Same Time as SCENE EIGHT

_Lavasteam Music/Miney's Music_

_Cookie, Rerman, and Count Choco are spat out by the Shadow portal in a strange-looking, mining, tough town._

Cookie [bemused]: Where is ze village?

Farmer Brown [confused but worried]: It be mighty warm here… I wonder if ma son be okay.

Cookie [to a mining raposa nearby, Flint]: Ze you! Tell us where we are!  
Flint: New 'round here, eh? This is Lavasteam village. Y'all should get out befo…

? [offstage]: And who are you?

_A gray-haired raposa wearing a crown enters with three robots in tow._

Cookie [fearlessly walking up to him]: I am Chef Cookie.

?: Why aren't you working? Where is your equipment?

Cookie [annoyed]: Ze blatant disrespect! I am ze marvelous Chef Cookie, legendary in all…

? [scornful]: A _cook_? Feh, worthless! You will be a miner! [he turns to address the others] All of you!

Cookie [insulted]: A "cook"? Ze dare to…

? [patience running out]: I am King Miney, and you will dig banya crystals for me! I will not repeat myself; is that clear? [turning to robots] Robosa, send them to the mine!

SCENE THIRTY-TWO: THE BALCONY

_Wind Sounds_

_Jowee is staring off into space, thinking of Mari, when Sock comes along and slightly startles him mid-thought._

Jowee [sad and homesick]: … Oh, hey, Sock. Sorry—it's just that every time someone… I keep hoping it will be…

Sock [concerned]: Hey, how are you feeling?

Jowee [unsure]: I'm not really sure… Confused, I guess.

Jowee [sad and mad at himself]: I can't help but think that this is all my fault. Like somehow I drove her away.

Sock [gently]: I'm not sure… but you're making the right decision to go after her.

Jowee [anxious]: I just want to know that Mari is okay…

Sock: She sounds like the most important part of your life.

Jowee: You wouldn't understand.

Sock: You'd be surprised… I once pursued the love of my life across the entire world. I made a decision that regardless of consequences, I would succeed.

_Jowee ponders what he's saying. And, by the way, here's relative proof that Wilfre did at one point love a girl…!_

Sock [continuing]: Anyway, it was worth it… Don't give up on her. I'll be here to help you, okay?

Jowee [grateful]: Thanks… I could use a friend.

_Sock goes back down to the ground floor as Jowee begins praying._

Jowee [praying]: Creator, please help us save our friends before it's too late…

SCENE THIRTY-THREE: THE TURTLE-BOAT'S VILLAGE/LAVASTEAM

_Village Music Version 2/Lavasteam Music/Miney's Music_

_Piratebeard, Jowee, Raya, Crazy Barks, and Sock are all at the head of the boat when they dock at a strange-looking, hot, dry place._

Piratebeard: Arg rapo! Land ho! We've arrived at this lava port.

Jowee [relatively happy]: Great! Raya, let's go!

_Jowee, Sock, and Raya head ashore to Lavasteam. Jowee is first to get there. Sock is slower than usual._

Sprocket [quizzically]: More visitors? Are you with the other three raposa?

Jowee [excited, hopeful]: Three raposa?

Sprocket [offhand]: Yeah—some cook, a farmer, and a vampire… Quite a strange crew.

Jowee [excited, to himself]: That sounds like Chef Cookie! [to Sprocket] They must have been dumped here by Wilfre's portal. Where did they go?

Sprocket [taken aback]: Uh… You should probably ask…

Miney [offstage]: Is this it?

_Jowee and Sock creep cautiously forward to see some raposa with a crown (Miney) yelling at some kind of robot (a robosa)._

Miney [furious]: I should have you melted down! I _clearly _said _three crates _of banya crystals! Worthless robosa! Bring me more banya crystals next time!

_Ignoring the colorless areas, the robosa plows ahead through nothingness into a colorless mine._

Jowee [whispering to Sock]: What a grouch…

_Miney hears him and whirls around._

Miney [suspicious]: Huh? [He spots the mine-gearless Jowee and Sock.] More lazy workers! Where is your equipment?

Sock [dimwittedly]: Um… we left it aboard the giant turtle we floated here on?

Jowee: Are you the Mayor of this town?

_Miney looks at him like he's off his rocker._

Miney: We don't _need _a Mayor here! Not while I'm King!

Jowee [stepping back]: Okay then… Have you seen our friends? A chef, a farm…

Miney [interrupting]: Beh! They work for _me _now. As do you! So get to the mine! [to another robosa] Come on, you worthless pile of metal!

_Miney rushes off to go supervise some workers, followed closely by the robosa._

Jowee [shaking his head]: What have we gotten ourselves into…? [thinking] Maybe if we go find some of these _banya_ crystals, he'll tell us where the villagers are… But how are we going to _get _the crystals with all this color missing?

Sock [pessimistic]: It does seem pretty hopeless. Maybe we should go look for another island. It doesn't seem like Mari would be _here._

Jowee [shocked]: But there are other villagers here! We couldn't just_ leave _them! [getting an idea] I know! [praying] Creator, could you please show us the way again?

_Color floods the ground, and Raya sighs as she realizes that Jowee would like_ her_ to do the job…just like always…_

SCENE THIRTY-FOUR: LAVASTEAM

_Lavasteam Music_

_Raya hands over a package of banya crystals she collected to Jowee, who thanks her and eyes the shiny blue crystals._

Jowee [celebrating]: Great job, Raya!

_Miney enters, looking distracted but fierce._

Miney [greedily]: Banya crystals! Hand 'em over!

_Miney snatches the pack of banya crystals from Jowee._

Miney [approving]: Not a bad haul! Let's figure out the exchange rate…

_Miney mutters to himself for a minute, then composes himself and stands up straight and tall._

Miney [authoritatively]: I don't feel like giving up any coins… and banya crystals are off the table. So I guess you're stuck with these color drops.

_Miney gives Jowee a leather flask of liquid color._

Miney: If your next haul is as big as this one, maybe I'll tell you where your friends are working!

_Miney leaves, snickering about how many banya crystals he obtained that day._

Sock [hesitantly]: Shouldn't we go look for the villagers ourselves? This King is obviously mad… Then again, with all those crazy robots he has, it's probably hopeless…

_Jowee thinks for a minute about Miney's offer before replying._

Jowee [thoughtful]: Not a bad deal… If we keep up the pace we'll have enough color drops to restore the village!

_Raya knows that by Jowee's "if we keep up the pace," he really means "if Raya keeps up the pace"._

Jowee: We've gotta come up with a plan for rescuing the other raposa. I'm sure there's a way!

_Mari suddenly runs past, but Jowee, looking the other way, misses it. Fortunately, she stops in the middle of a bridge over colorlessness. Sock notices._

Sock [tentatively]: Um… Jowee?

Jowee [annoyed]: Just a second, I'm thinking!

Sock: Hey, Jowee, isn't that…?

Jowee [frustrated]: Great. Now I've lost my train of thought!

Sock: I think I just saw Mari!

Jowee [shocked]: Are you serious? Where?

Sock: She _just _ran by, over to those tracks!

_Mari jumps when she sees Jowee staring at her, then runs into a colorless area. The only reason she can do that is because the tracks are colored, but it's still really dangerous._

Jowee [alarmed]: She ran into that uncolored cave! It's dangerous outside the colored areas! [to our Hero] Go rescue her, Raya, before she gets trapped in there!

_Raya doesn't sigh as much this time—she knows how urgent this is for Jowee. She quickly rattles down the track in a mine cart, but instead of Mari at the end, she runs into a mustached rapo in orange overalls._

Moe [shaking his head, muttering to himself]: Miney has _really _gone off the deep end this time!

_He turns around and spots Raya standing there._

Moe [surprised]: Who are you? [not waiting for an answer] Well, that doesn't matter. Let's get out of here and I can tell you everything I know.

_They exit the mine and meet Jowee and Sock outside the mine entrance._

SCENE THIRTY-FIVE: LAVASTEAM

_Lavasteam Music_

Moe [grateful, to Raya]: Thanks for helping me! I thought I'd be in there forever! [addressing Jowee] I'm Moe, Head Foreman of this here operation.

Jowee [cordially]: It's nice to meet you, Moe. I'm Jowee, and this is Raya. [looking around] Have you seen anyone run by while you were in the mine? Anyone by the name of Mari?

Moe [taking a book out of his pocket]: Hmm… Let me check my attendance list…

_Moe checks his list, running down it with his pen._

Moe [thoughtful]: Nope, no Mari. Though I may not have seen her, since I was busy inspecting the minerals.

Jowee [sadly]: It's useless. We're _never _going to find her.

Moe [going down the list again]: Are you with the company? I don't see you on my list, either.

Jowee: No, we're not from around here. [changing the subject] What's up with that guy Miney anyway? He put us to work before he even asked us our names!

Moe [awkwardly]: Miney… well… on the one hand he's my brother, but he's obviously lost his mind. He was the generous Mayor of this town until this… guy… Salem showed up.

Jowee [to himself]: Did he say _Salem_?

Moe: Since then, he has proclaimed himself King and makes everyone work nonstop! He has already banished our other siblings, who refused to work for him… and with the robosa under _his _control, he has forced the entire village to mine banya crystals for him!

_Sock runs onstage, puffing like he's run a few miles._

Sock [panting]: Huff… huff… rapo… you run so fast! [after a pause] Did you find Mari?

Jowee [thoughtful]: No… but I found out that Miney _is _certifiably insane. [to Moe] So, what can we do?

Moe: Key, the village's chief engineer, can stop the robosa. He did invent them, after all. If we can disable the robosa, then we can stop Miney. Most of the mechanics have relocated to the factory. They may have a better idea of where Key is.

_Moe gives Jowee a little, stiff piece of paper. It's a security pass._

Moe: Here's my pass. It should get you past the robosa. You can ride the train to the next district—good luck.

_They board the train and head to the next area of Lavasteam._

SCENE THIRTY-SIX: LAVASTEAM

_Lavasteam Music_

_They get off the train and spot a miner. Hustling over to him, Jowee asks a question._

Jowee [politely]: Excuse me, but we're looking for…

Rocko [gruffly]: I don't have time to waste. Go away!

Sock [shrugging]: Well, I guess _he _isn't going to help us… Let's go.

_Sock makes to board the train again._

Jowee [annoyed]: Wait a minute, Sock! [to Rocko] Listen up! We can bring the color back to your village! So, unless you enjoy the state this village is in, you need to help us!

Rocko [change of heart]: You can save Lavasteam? Why didn't you say so in the first place? [rushing on] All we ever do is _work_!

Jowee [sounding curious]: So, can you tell us: Who is the boss around here, anyway?

Rocko: Why, Chief Engineer Key, of course! He invented the robosa to work side by side with us so we wouldn't have to work as hard. But now Miney is using them to make us work even harder!

Jowee: Did you say Key? That's who we're looking for! Where is he?

Rocko: The boss was sent to look at a technical problem in the MagmaFlow Factory. But the building lost its color when he was still inside. What with the color disappearing lately, we can't even get to the factory anymore!

Jowee [thinking hard]: Hmm, that _is _a problem! [praying] Creator, could you please restore the color of the ground for us again?

_Everyone stands by and watches. They're really used to miracles by now, but Rocko's eyes are popping._

Rocko [amazed]: Wow, whee! You really did bring back the color! That's amazing!

Jowee [trying not to smile]: Heh, yeah, I know… [turning to Raya] C'mon, Raya! We have to rescue Key!

Rocko [worried]: Wait!

_Jowee turns; he had been about to run off._

Rocko [worried]: You're not thinking of going to the factory, are you?

Jowee [reassuring]: Don't worry—Raya has handled far worse!

Rocko [going back to work]: Be careful! There are many hazards in the factory, especially when the lava starts flowing!

_Jowee runs off without another word. Sock is left behind with Raya._

Sock: Wait for me!

_Sock runs off, followed by Raya. As soon as the Creator restores color to the uncolored building, Raya sees what she can do. About halfway through, she finds Key fixing some delapidated robosa._

Key [muttering to self]: These machines are all beat up… These robosa were not built for this! How could I let this happen?

_When Key notices Raya, he doesn't act surprised. He just issues orders._

Key [bossy]: Hey, you! Don't just stand there—give me a hand!

_Raya explains, in the voice of the Creator, her purpose—to Key, who stands there in wonder._

Key [excited]: You say you're here to rescue me? [insulted] Hmmph… Not that I really _need _rescuing, but since you're here… The way out of the factory is through this door. It's a bit dangerous, but I'll meet you in the village when you're out.

_Key rushes out through the door, leaving Raya to fend for herself. Luckily, she is a skilled Hero and manages just fine. Additionally, she finds Chef Cookie and Farmer Brown huddled in the same corner, away from the heat, and restraining Choco, who is trying to eat the lava (believing it to be tovato juice). Raya rescues them and, in the next scene, they issue greetings to all before heading back to the ship._

SCENE THIRTY-SEVEN: LAVASTEAM

_Lavasteam Music_

_When Raya gets out of the factory, she finds Key and a couple of his employees outside the entrance, waiting for her._

Flint [joyful]: Bossman! It's good to see ya alive… [rushing on] The foreman and that goggle rapo are lookin' for ya… They told me to keep a lookout!

Key [happy]: Ah, Moe is back? _Very _good news! I'll go see them now. [turns to Our Hero] Come, Raya. We shall meet back in town to discuss the best means of resolving this conundrum.

_Key and Flint exit to the main section of town. Raya follows, finding them waiting for her with Jowee._

Moe [joyful]: Raya!

Key: I was just telling them of my rescue… all thanks to you!

Jowee [impatient]: Yes… we heard… now how do we stop the robosa?

Key [disapproving]: Hmm… I created the robosa with a fail-safe control switch by the MagmaFlow Factory.

Jowee [happy]: Great! Let's go t…

Key [interrupting]: Well… it's not _that _simple. I also created a key, necessary to access the switch. We considered it prudent.

Jowee: So, we'll insert the key when we _get _there…?

Key [awkwardly]: Um… _Miney _has the key.

Jowee [cursing]: Rapo!

Moe [getting an idea]: Miney keeps everything in the Village Hall… that clock tower over there. [He points.] Even the clock tower lost color awhile back. If we could just get inside that tower, we could look for the key. [turning to Key] _Right, _Key?

Key: Correct.

Jowee [impatient]: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!

_Everyone sets off for the clock tower._

SCENE THIRTY-EIGHT: IN FRONT OF THE CLOCK TOWER

_Lavasteam Music/Miney's Music_

Key [raring to go]: All right then, let's go find the robosa control key!

_Miney shouts from offstage._

Miney [yelling]: Not so fast! [He enters.] Betrayed by those closest to me! Key… Moe… So what Salem said is true! To the dungeon! _All _of you!

_Miney orders the robosa to corner them, and they do. Key calls out frantically._

Key [desperate and angry]: Miney! Snap out of it! You've gone mad! The robosa were not designed to handle this amount of work! You're overloading them!

Miney [scornful]: …And I should trust _your _word? They are loyal to me. _You _are not. [to the robosa] Take them away!

_Miney exits. Jowee manages to escape, but Raya, Key, and Moe are taken away to the dungeon._

Jowee [desperately thinking]: Don't worry, Raya! I'll be back with help! [thinking more] Actually, don't wait up for me! Just bust your way outta there!

_So Raya started the escape process, using as little of their valuable time as possible. First, she found Moe._

Moe [relieved]: Raya, am I glad to see you! [rushing on] Miney has officially lost his mind, and we _have _to stop him! Go find Key—he will know what to do.

_Moe rushes on and Raya continues onward. Next, she finds Key confronting a baki._

Key [hiding fear; to the baki] Stay back! I've got a wrench and I know how to use it!

_Key brandishes the wrench at the baki, which steps forward. He backs up nervously, and Raya gets rid of the baki for him._

Key [indignant on the outside, relieved on the inside] Hey! I was just going to show that baki who's boss. Besides, it'll take more than a few baki to stop a Chief Engineer such as myself. Well, anyway, I have a plan to stop the robosa once and for all. Let's get out of this dungeon and end this madness.

_Key rushes off and Raya continues. Finally, she gets out of the dungeon. Miney is incredibly taken aback at how quickly the prisoners escaped._

Miney [shocked]: Ho…how did you escape?

Key [angry]: Miney, enough!

Miney [desperately, to robosa]: Robosa, stop them! [unsure as to what to do] Err, no! Protect me! Wait…

_The robosa start going haywire._

Key [frantic]: Stop! You're overloading them with commands!

_The robosa start chasing after Miney, trapping him on a bridge over unsolid nothingness._

Miney [desperate]: I order you to stop! I have the key! You must obey me!

_The robosa start shunting him between them, shoving him dangerously close to the edge of the bridge._

Miney [to himself]: The key is gone… we're doomed… no more banya crystal…

Key [thinking hard]: A malfunctioning robosa is quite dangerous… We should formulate a new plan.

Moe [hiding fright]: That plan should involve running… right now!

_Everyone runs away as the robosa pursue them._

SCENE THIRTY-NINE: IN FRONT OF MAGMAFLOW FACTORY

_Lavasteam Music_

_Mike, wondering what's taking them so long, sneaks onto Lavasteam to find Jowee and Raya. He looks around, stopping at the door of MagmaFlow Factory._

Mike: This seems like a pretty cool town… but I don't see Jowee and Raya… [after a pause, listening to silence] Where _is _everyone?

_A haywire robosa rolls up to him. Mike isn't sure what to do, so he greets it._

Mike [awkwardly scared]: Ah!… Uh… hi!

_The robosa seems to get mad at this, and rolls forward. Mike is kind of scared at this display of ferocity, and freaks out._

Mike [terrified]: Bad things _always _happen when I leave the ship… Ahhhh!

_He runs away from the robosa, only to run into a couple more, who nearly corner him. Fortunately, he manages to run to the ship and the robosa, for whatever reason, don't follow._

SCENE FORTY: LAVASTEAM

_Lavasteam Music_

Moe: Oh, Miney… What a mess! Now the robosa are completely running amok!

Jowee [giving up]: What do we do? The robosa control key is destroyed…

Sock [scared]: We should get out while we can! [to Moe and Key] I'm sure the other raposa wouldn't mind you joining the crew!

Moe [backing up]: We can't leave our village!

Jowee [unsure of himself]: Yeah, but we still don't know what to do… I wish Mari were here…

Sock: We should be looking for her…

Jowee [torn]: I know! But…

Key [thinking]: We can make another key, I suppose. [They turn towards him, interested.] The key itself was not complicated… but I need the materials.

Jowee [enthusiastic]: Let's head back to the factory, then!

Key: Wait! [to the Hero] Raya, _I _will gather the materials needed to forge the key. In exchange, you must find the mold in the (very dangerous) clockwork assembly line. It's the small, round building near the factory. Once I have the mold, I can create a new key at any time.

Jowee [thoughtful]: Go ahead and get that key mold, Raya. We'll be waiting here.

_Raya sighs, but then remembers that Key has promised that _he_ will be the one who makes the actual key. Slightly more lighthearted, she laughs in the face of danger and quickly fetches the mold, (though she_ does_ have to restore the color to the area) returning in record time. She meets Key there, who instructs her to restore color to the switch, which Raya does cheerfully. Soon, they are able to continue._

Key [happy]: There it is! That's the mold I require! Pardon me while I go forge this immediately.

_Key wanders off and returns in less than a minute—he's a _very _skilled mechanic indeed!_

Key [proud]: It is complete! Here is the key.

_He gives Our Hero the key._

Key [excited]: Raya, flip the switch!

_Raya does so gladly. Meanwhile…_

SCENE FORTY-ONE: IN FRONT OF THE CLOCK TOWER

_Miney's Music/Wilfre's Deception_

_Miney paces restlessly in front of his clock tower, surrounded by haywire, dangerous robosa. When Raya flips the switch, the robosa stop moving._

Miney [wondering]: The robosa have stopped working!

_Miney flees, but literally runs into Salem._

Miney [going pale]: Y…you! What happened to the robosa?

Salem [dangerously quiet]: I was coming to ask _you _the same question. It seems your idiocy has ruined our plan.

Miney [dimwittedly]: …Our plan?

Salem [sighing impatiently]: Never mind. I'm off to clean up your mess.

_Salem sneaks off, but before he disappears, he turns to Miney again._

Salem: You _did _tell that engineer to keep the giant robosa out of control of that switch?

Miney [plainly worried]: Yes, but…

Salem [interrupting]: Excellent.

_He sneaks off. Miney begins to break free of the possuasion, falling to his knees and ripping off his crown._

Miney: …What have I done?

SCENE FORTY-TWO: LAVASTEAM, BY THE SWITCH

_Trouble! Version 2/Lavasteam Music_

_Salem sneaks into a huge building, ignoring the lack of color (a surefire clue that he's Wilfre in disguise—he can ignore the colorlessness). Key and Raya don't notice anything, but no sooner has Salem entered than the ground shakes as though a humongous creature is destroying the building._

Key [worried]: Oh dear. _That _can't be to specification…

_Moe walks over, looking like he's trying to hide that he's terrified._

Moe [shakily]: _Bad _news! [to Key] You know that giant… thing… you've been working on?

Key [turning pale]: You mean the giant robosa? _Don't _tell me…

Moe [terrified]: I _am _telling you! It's been activated somehow, and it's tearing the factory apart!

Key [panicking]: It's still in the prototype phase, though! If we allow it to continue on like this, who _knows _what it will do? [to Our Hero] Raya, please! We need you to stop that monstrosity as soon as possible!

_Raya sighs, but knows that this is an emergency. It takes Raya four whole days to defeat this monster robosa, but she eventually manages it. When she comes out looking battered and exhausted, the last thing she wants is to be greeted by the whole of Lavasteam—which she was._

SCENE FORTY-THREE: LAVASTEAM, OUTSIDE THE FACTORY

Jowee [overjoyed]: Raya, you did it!

_Miney comes over. Moe backs away, wary and apprehensive._

Miney [apologetically]: Moe…

Moe [hard]: We've cleaned up your mess, Sire.

Miney [making excuses on the verge of tears]: I'm _sorry_… I only did what I _thought _was best for the village!

_Miney falls to his knees, tearing off his crown, at Moe's feet._

Miney [almost crying]: The banya crystal—it was the key to our prosperity!

Moe [unsure]: …I think we _all _got carried away. [to Key] Isn't that _right, _Key?

Key [laughing]: Affirmative—you're talking to the rapo who invented that crazy giant robosa!

Miney [wiping eyes]: Moe… Key… thank you.

_Moe doesn't exactly know what to say, so he turns to Our Hero._

Moe: You're welcome back any time, Raya!

Jowee [also to Our Hero]: Raya, we gotta go!

_Jowee and Raya leave without another word, though the residents of Lavasteam wave goodbye many times._

SCENE FORTY-FOUR: THE TURTLE-BOAT'S VILLAGE/MAP ROOM

_Village Music Version 2/Map Room Music_

_Piratebeard has just come to fetch Jowee, Sock, and Raya when they board the ship. He makes an announcement._

Piratebeard [announcing]: Yar! 'Tis be a meetin' time! All ye landlubbers best get yer dungbies to the Map Room, an' smartly!

_Piratebeard, Jowee, Sock, and Raya head to the Map Room._

Jowee: …So, what's next?

Piratebeard: Yer pendant—does it reveal a location?

_Jowee takes out the pendant, which as usual burns the image of an island into the map. This time, though, it's _way_ far away._

Jowee [observing]: It's way off in the distance…

Piratebeard: Raya, go ahead and plot our course.

_Raya charts a course to the faraway island._

Piratebeard [growling]: Yargh! I'll get us there. Ye should rest—we be sailin' for awhile.

Sock [taking initiative]: I'll go tell Isaac and the others where we're going.

_Sock leaves._

Jowee: I'm gonna get some sleep. Send Raya to wake me once we've arrived.

_Jowee leaves, too._

SCENE FORTY-FIVE: THE GALACTIC JUNGLE

Happening at the Same Time as SCENE EIGHT

_Galactic Jungle Music_

_Unagi, Officer Cricket, and Zsasha are deposited by the Shadow-portal in a __really__ weird-looking place. As soon as Cricket spots Zsasha, he yells at him._

Cricket [shouting]: Stop, thief!

_Zsasha jumps and runs away, Cricket pelting after him. Suddenly, behind Unagi, a weird-looking raposa-oid figure appears in some kind of outlandish space suit._

S.P.U.D.: Stop, unlawful citizen! Your conversation is unauthorized due to your failure to fill out Form 515-C… in triplicate!

_The weird person sprints over to Unagi, pushing him off to who knows where. Just afterwards, Zsasha arrives again, out of breath. Another weird person arrives (or maybe it's the same one—Zsasha can't tell) and scolds Zsasha._

S.P.U.D.: Halt, trespasser of the law! This zone is _clearly _marked no-run.

_The weird person thingy shunts Zsasha off to who knows where, too. Cricket is very confused and takes out a half-eaten donut, planning to finish it since he hasn't eaten since the night before. (REMEMBER, this is happening at the SAME TIME as Scene Eight earlier in the play.) Yet ANOTHER weird raposa-oid thing appears._

S.P.U.D.: Do not take another bite of that donut, sir! You are in _clear _violation of Health Statute 79B1… no eating without the presence of a Health Official!

_The weird person carts Cricket off, too, who protests all the way._

SCENE FORTY-SIX: JOWEE'S HOUSE

_Ooh Wilfre! Version 2_

_Mari sneaks in, looking around. After looking at several books on Jowee's bookshelf, she gets frustrated for some reason. She continues to look at the books, and doesn't even turn around when Jowee comes in and sees her. His eyes grow wide as he responds to her presence._

Jowee [eyes wide, astonished and happy]: Mari! You came back!

_Mari jumps, startled, and drops the book she's holding. She backs up against the window as Jowee walks towards her. Something is very definitely wrong.  
_Jowee [getting happier]: I _knew _you'd come back…

Mari [distracted]: Jowee… is the Book of Life… safe?

Jowee [annoyed]: Is Wilfre after it _again_? [turning to Mari] Yeah… I kept it close! [He holds it out for her to see.]

_Mari seizes the Book, ripping it out of his hands. She goes to the corner and, head down, tears the pages out one by one, putting each of them in her pocket after she folds them neatly in half. Then, she throws the empty covers on the ground._

Jowee [almost speechless]: Mari! The Book… You destroyed it! [concerned and wary] What _happened _to you…?

_Mari steps towards him. Jowee backs away cautiously._

Mari [almost in tears]: Please, Jowee… Just go home… I don't want to hurt you…

_Mike wanders in, hearing Jowee's remarks from outside. Mari sees him and her eyes fly open. Mike, amazed, catches a gleam of pure, red anger in her eyes._

Mari [furious]: You!

_Without another word, she runs out the door before Jowee can catch her._

Mike [confused]: Uh… when did Mari get back?

_Without answering his question, Jowee rushes out the door to try and find out what's going on._

SCENE FORTY-SEVEN: THE TURTLE-BOAT'S VILLAGE

_Trouble! Version 2/Book of Life_

_Mari, running, crashes into Raya. She is then cornered by the rest of the raposa, wanting to thank her for coming back. She shakes her head, distressed, and runs towards the side of the boat. Jowee shouts after her._

Jowee [calling]: Give me back those pages! Why are you _acting _like this?

Isaac [confused, stepping forward]: Pages? What pages?

Piratebeard [worried]: Yarr! Looks like the Book of Life!

Isaac [still confused]: She took the Book of Life?

Mike [bewildered, coming out of Jowee's house]: Wait… Mari? What?

_Mari doesn't say a word, but instead enters a Shadow portal, avoiding anyone's gaze—but particularly Sock's and Jowee's. Everyone is utterly speechless. Isaac steps forward, towards Jowee._

Isaac [still confused]: Jowee… is this true? _She _took the Book of Life?

Jowee [distraught]: No… I mean… it was torn…

Isaac [getting panicked]: How are we supposed to continue without the Book?

Piratebeard [turning against Jowee]: It be yer job to _protect _it!

Jowee [still distraught]: I tried… I just… Mari came in and…

Isaac [panicked]: This is a catastrophe! A betrayal!

Piratebeard: Yar lass should walk the plank!

_Jowee gets mad and lunges at Piratebeard, grabbing him by the shirt and shaking him roughly._

Jowee [angry]: Stop this! Don't _say _that about Mari!

Piratebeard [quizzical]: So you're on _her _side…?

Jowee [shocked again]: No… I… I just don't know what's going on…

Isaac [giving up hope]: Maybe we should just go back… Without the Book of Life, we're ruined.

Mike [optimistic]: We still have _part _of the Book.

Sock: …Is having _part _of the Book enough to continue, though?

Isaac [shaken]: I'll be in my shop… this is your problem.

_Isaac storms off, unsure of what's going on._

Piratebeard [turning to Jowee]: Jowee, I await yer orders… but my _advice _is to sail away from this fiasco.

_Piratebeard, too, departs. The scene fades out._

SCENE FORTY-EIGHT: JOWEE'S ROOM

_Book of Life_

_Jowee collapses to his knees, cradling the Book of Life._

Jowee [sorrowful and mystified]: I can't deal with this… Mari… Why…

SCENE FORTY-NINE: THICK, BLACK, SMOKY DARNESS

_Wind Sounds_

?: Creator, he's in trouble… Why isn't he responding?

_Wind scatters her words again._

?: Kemi… qxlas hiw aprus velutiys…

?: What was the last thing you remember? [after a pause] Alright… did you hear anything? [another pause] We can stop now… is this too difficult? [a final pause] I'll come back later… thank you.

?: Creator, I need hope… please…

_Wind scatters her words around, spinning them from her mouth._

?: Kemi… yerlfisb, iu ebso manxo vearaisa.

SCENE FIFTY: THE HIDDEN BEACH, IN JOWEE'S DREAM

_Wind Sounds_

_Jowee walks up to Heather, who embraces him. But suddenly, when she removes her arms, she turns to stone. Jowee, freaked out, runs away and wakes up._

SCENE FIFTY-ONE: JOWEE'S ROOM

_Village Music #1_

_Jowee sits bolt upright in bed after a horrible nightmare._

Jowee [almost crying]: Heather! [after a pause] Oh… it was just a dream… [another pause] Heather… I know you want me to continue… but it's so hard… But if I give up, then it's over. Heather… Mari… I can't lose them. [determined] I don't care what everyone says… we're gonna make this right!

_He goes outside._

SCENE FIFTY-TWO: THE TURTLE-BOAT'S VILLAGE

_Draw Music Informal_

_Everyone—Jowee, Sock, Raya, Isaac, and Mike—crowds to the front of the ship to join Crazy Barks and Piratebeard. Jowee starts when he notices that everyone is looking expectantly at him. He takes a deep breath and makes a speech._

Jowee [taking deep breath]: I don't _have _any answers for you. The only thing I know is that I have to keep going… but I know I can't force you to come with me… [a sad pause] I'm sorry for what happened to the Book of Life… But we still do have _part _of it. We can stop Wilfre and save Heather… [a pause while he swallows] It won't be easy… But I know that if we stick together, we can do it. [a pause, while everyone is silent] Well, what do you say? Are you with me?

Sock [confidently]: We're with you, Jowee!

Jowee [walking over to Piratebeard]: Excellent! Full steam ahead, Captain!

Piratebeard [saluting]: Aye aye, sir!

_Everyone wanders away except the two men at the helm and Raya._

Jowee [privately]: Thanks for sticking with me, Raya… [calling to Piratebeard] Have you found that island yet, Captain?

_Piratebeard does a weird dance thing._

Piratebeard [cheerful]: You betcha, matey! We're on course and smooth sailing! [to Crazy Barks] Avast! Crazy Barks, stay the sail! Land ho!

SCENE FIFTY-THREE: THE GALACTIC JUNGLE

_Galactic Jungle Music_

_Sock, Jowee, and Raya step ashore to find this place also badly ravaged by the colorlessness. They look around, taking in the crazy, futuristic-looking greenhouses everywhere._

Sock [slightly alarmed]: This place is even weirder than the last place!

Jowee [looking around]: Hey look, there's a local villager! [in an undertone] He does look kinda strange, though… [to Raya] Maybe you should go talk to him.

_Raya sighs, but introduces herself._

Kaine: The Great Council came… made us safe… but now the color is gone… the people are gone…

Jowee [coming over, thinking]: Hmm… Great Council… we should meet with them.

Sock: Well, it doesn't look like we're gonna be able to meet them without the ground being restored…

Jowee [praying]: Creator, please restore the ground so that we may speak with the Council!

_Kaine watches, eyes popping, as pure color floods the ground._

Kaine [amazed]: Color! This is a miracle!

_Suddenly, a gray-haired stranger runs towards them, panting._

Click [breathing hard]: Welcome, visitors! You have arrived at the Democracy of the Republic of the People of the United Space Fortress. [ignoring Jowee and Sock's obvious confusion] …also known as the DOT ROT POT USF. I am Click, messenger for the Justice Council. [whipping out a clipboard] I must record and document your travel papers before you enter the town properly.

Jowee [confused]: _Travel _papers?

Click [vaguely]: Ah… so you're undocumented? I'll need you to fill out some forms. Let's see… I have Form 778A, Entries and Obligations Certification, and Form 981A. [He gives them to Jowee.] However, I'm missing Form 29, and the Requisition of Foreign Goods Certificate. [He makes to run off.] If you'll excuse me, I need to get those papers. In the meantime, please fill out the ones I've provided.

Jowee [impatient]: We don't have _time _for this! We must speak to the Council _immediately._

Click [paling suddenly]: Wh… wha! What? The Council is _far _too important to speak with a mere _visitor… _why the Gall…

Jowee [interrupting]: Fine… Out of the way. We'll just go ourselves.  
_Click blocks the way, moving in front of them._

Click [still taken aback]: Wait! Maybe if you demonstrate allegiance to the DOT ROT POT USF first, I could put in a good word. [They wait for him to finish explaining.] The Council recently lost a very powerful and very expensive motion accelerator. Find it for them, and I'll try to arrange a meeting. That's the best I can do.

Jowee [frustrated]: I _suppose _we could help… Do you have any idea where we should _look_?

Click [relieved]: It was last seen somewhere in the depths of Jungle Habitation Dome 1. [They look towards it as he points.] I'll stay here and await your return. Oh—and you'll also need to wear this helmet for your protection.

_Click brandishes a weird space helmet at Jowee._

Jowee [disgusted]: There is _no way _I'm wearing that.

_Raya realizes they want _her_ to do the work _again,_ so she sighs and finds the motion accelerator very quickly, along with Cricket._

SCENE FIFTY-FOUR: THE GALACTIC JUNGLE

_Galactic Jungle Music_

Click [surprised]: You're back already…! Ah, I see you found the accelerator. Very well, I will discuss a meeting with the Council.

_Click hurries off._

Jowee [weirded out]: This place is _so weird…_ Why don't we take a look around?

_The trio walks off towards a central area where all the citizens appear to be gathering. They are all curious._

Jowee [curious and a little wary]: What's going on here?

Akamu [turning around, explaining]: We wait for the Great Council on the shiny wall… the Council guides us… keeps us safe!

Jowee [confused]: I wonder what they are talking about? [to Our Hero] Try restoring that wall thing they're all looking at.

_Color floods the huge building. All the raposa gathered jump up and down together with delight._

Akamu [praising]: The Council has returned to us! Raya has brought back the Council!

Kamalan [praising]: Three cheers for Raya!

_They are about to cheer when a young boy shushes them._

Noaka [serious]: Shh! It's starting!

_Everyone immediately turns around to watch the screen. A voice rings out from a loudspeaker first._

?: Attention, residents of the DOT ROT POT USF!

_An image flickers onto the screen: a high table with many raposa sitting at it._

Council Member: Citizens of the Democracy of the Republic of the People of the United Space Fortress… The magnanimous and sagacious Council has convened to discuss the problems in your daily lives. Today, we bring another rule to simplify your life and bring safety and harmony to everyone. Colds are a disease that plagues the nation. This disease is spread by sneezing. Therefore, by the authority of the Great Council, we proclaim that sneezing is now strictly forbidden! Let Health Statute 117A, section II now stand as law. May the will of the Council be done. Remember to fill in affidavit form 293.7E2 to acknowledge and consent to the new law. Glory to the DOT ROT POT USF!

_The screen flickers off. The citizens of the Galactic Jungle whisper to each other excitedly, talking about the new law._

Iolani [praising]: Truly, the Council are genius! It was so simple all along!

Kaine [praising]: Now, we shall never get sick again! Long live the Council!

Akamu [happy]: I must go at once to confirm that I have heard the law! Today is a great day!

_Everyone wanders off to go fill out more forms. Click comes back and talks to the trio, meanwhile._

Click: On behalf of the DOT ROT POT USF, let me extend my gratitude for repairing the inter-Council monitor.

Jowee [impatient]: You're welcome. _Now _can we see the Council?

Click [nervous]: Um, certainly. This way, please.

_He starts leading them away and continues talking on the way._

Click [still nervous]: The Council is _far _too important to reside on the ground with common citizens. We must take a special elevator to the top of the space fortress to meet with them. This is a very special privilege. Nobody but myself and the S.P.U.D. are allowed to visit the top of the tower.

Jowee [confused]: S.P.U.D.?

Click [explaining]: Ahem, yes. The S.P.U.D. are the protectors of the DOT ROT POT USF, charged with enforcing the laws.

Jowee [still confused]: And just what are _you_?

Click [laughing nervously]: Why, I'm just a lowly messenger, delivering very official documents to and from the Council. [changing the subject] This way, please.

_He directs them towards a metal elevator shaft._

Click [still nervous]: One moment while I enter my security code.

_He tries to enter it, but apparently it doesn't work._

Click: Hmm? [pretending to be frustrated, but actually nervous] It seems the elevator has broken down. I'm afraid I won't be able to take you to the Council until it's repaired.

Jowee [angry]: What? But… [he breaks off, furious]

Click [trying one more thing]: I could repair it if I had a photon blaster…

Jowee [still furious]: What does _that _have to do with an _elevator_?

Click: Do you even know what a photon blaster _is_?

Jowee [thinking]: Uh… no.

Click: Very well, then. That's what we need. The only one in the whole of the DOT ROT POT USF is in Paludarium Domicile No. 2.

_Raya sighs as she realizes she's going to have to go fetch it._  
Sock [confused]: The, uh… what?

Click [gesturing]: The door to the south marked with a 2.

Jowee [sighing]: Sorry, Raya. Could you go get that… whatever thing?

_Raya goes to find it and comes back much more quickly than expected, with Unagi. Click is less than pleased to see her._

SCENE FIFTY-FIVE: THE GALACTIC JUNGLE

_Galactic Jungle Music_

Click [awkwardly]: Ah, um, yes. That certainly is the part I need… Pardon me a moment while I repair the elevator…

_He quickly repairs the elevator. Click climbs out, grunting._

Click [still awkward]: Well, the elevator is prepared… [quietly, and slightly disappointed] There seems to be no reason why I can't take you to the Council… [not really sounding Oh-dearish] Oh dear… I seem to have forgotten my security badge to get into the fortress. Wait right here… I'll go and fetch it…

_He hurries off._

Jowee [shaking his head]: Unbelievable! What's going _on _around here?

_Suddenly, a bright blue light opens up on the ground and a weird raposa-oid figure pops up quickly. However, it freezes and just stands there as Jowee, Sock, and Raya get over their initial shock._

Jowee [cautiously]: Uh… can we help you?

S.P.U.D.: Ranger Knox here of the Space Police… umm… S.P.U.D.… [brisk] Perhaps you can help me. My comrade left at 0900 hours to scout out the jungle, but has not come back. Of course, I _would _go look for him, but we barely have enough rangers as it is to uphold USF law.

_Jowee and Sock exchange a glance. Raya sighs, just_ knowing_ that she'll be the one that has to go rescue him._

Jowee: …So, what you're saying is you want to send Raya into the jungle to find him?

_The S.P.U.D. starts walking away._

S.P.U.D.: Your service to the USF is most appreciated… He disappeared into the jungle of the southern arc…

_The S.P.U.D. sprints away._

Jowee [protesting, starting to follow]: Wait! We don't even know where that _is_!

_There's no reply; he appears to have teleported away or something._

Jowee [angry]: "The jungle of the southern arc"? How are we supposed to know what _that _is? [turning to the Hero] Well, I guess it's up to you. Find that ranger. We'll stay here and wait for Click.

_Raya sighs again, especially as she doesn't think this is necessary, but she manages to go into the jungle. However, instead of finding a raposa-oid, she finds a baki dressed in an S.P.U.D. uniform and brings it out since she didn't ever manage to find a raposa-oid. Additionally, she brings out Zsasha, who leaves without a word for the ship—as we all know, he's a thief._

Jowee [confused]: …Ummm, _that's _the ranger you were sent to save? _He _doesn't look like a ranger! He looks more like a…

_The blue light appears again, and the S.P.U.D. pops up out of it and thanks Our Hero heartily._

S.P.U.D.: Thank you, Raya. Your service to the DOT ROT POT USF is much appreciated. [to the baki] Come along, Ranger… Marxx. There are laws to be enforced!

_The S.P.U.D. and the baki sprint off to go enforce laws._

Jowee [shaking his head]: Click should be back by now. I'm going to go look for him…

_Jowee walks off to go find Click. Sock, as usual, is a little slow on the uptake._

Sock: Hey, wait for me!

_Sock and Raya run off to find Jowee._

SCENE FIFTY-SIX: THE GALACTIC JUNGLE

_Galactic Jungle Music_

_Jowee is standing there, scratching his head. A woman just standing around suddenly sneezes._

Kamalan: Aaachooo!

_An S.P.U.D. appears on the scene and herds the woman off to jail._

Jowee [angry]: This is insane! These laws just keep getting more and more ridiculous! [to Our Hero] Come on, Raya. Time is running out. Elevator or no elevator, we have to get into that space fortress!

Sock: But without an elevator, how are we supposed to get up there?

_Jowee thinks for a moment before coming up with the answer. He finds it by staring at a colorless rocket launch pad._

Jowee: That's it! A launch pad! [a pause] Perhaps we can ask the Creator to draw us a spaceship!

_Color floods the empty launch pad._

Jowee [excited]: Now, all we need is a rocket! [praying] Creator, please draw us a rocket to take us up the tower.

_A rocket draws itself on the launch pad, along with (thoughtfully) bombs and bullets to defend themselves._

Jowee: Looks a little… cozy…

Sock: Do you think we'll all fit?

Jowee [shrugging]: There's only one way to find out.

_They clamber and crowd, but eventually, they all get in._

Jowee: Ouch, Sock! You're on my foot!

Sock: No, you're on _my _foot! [after a pause] Can I drive?

Jowee: You're too short! Raya, get us up that tower!

_The spaceship zooms off._

SCENE FIFTY-SEVEN: THE SPACESHIP TOWER/THE FORTRESS

_Some Forest Music or Other/A Rocket! Version 2_

Sock [scared]: Oh no! What's all that stuff below us?

Jowee [grim]: Looks like the tower has some defenses. [to Our Hero] Raya, we need you to destroy all the baki turrets so we can gain safe passage to the top of the tower!

_It's a bumpy and scary ride (Jowee and Sock had their paws over their eyes the whole time), but they all eventually get to the end alive. When they step out, they're in an utterly colorless dome of air in outer space. Fortunately, the little round launch pad where they landed still had color._

Jowee [shaking his head]: This place just keeps getting weirder and weirder…

_He observes the colorless ground, thinking._

Jowee [thinking]: Well, it doesn't look like we're going to be able to get very far without color. [praying] Creator, would you please restore color to the ground?

_Color floods the metal structure hovering in the air._

Jowee [determined]: Let's see if we can't find this Council thing.

_Sock stiffens as he sees Click quietly approaching._

Sock: Click!

_Click makes to run away, but Jowee calls after him._

Jowee [annoyed]: Stop! [He approaches Click.] So, apparently the elevators are working again?

Click [nervous]: No… I mean, yes, obviously. I _tried _to find you, but you were nowhere to be found.

Jowee [tapping his foot disbelievingly]: Uh-huh. Well, we're here now, and we need to see the Council!

Click [still nervous]: Naturally, I _would _take you, but to reach the Council room, we would need to access the space elevator. However…

Jowee [interrupting]: Let me guess. The elevator is broken.

Click [in a huff]: Don't be silly. Of _course _it's not broken!

Jowee [prompting]: But…?

Click [nervous again]: We need three generators to power them first. And…

Jowee [interrupting]: Don't tell me… they've gone missing?

Click [nervous]: Not _missing, _so much as merely _difficult to access. _But we know they're in these three buildings. [He points to them.] Once we _have _the generators, I can take you to meet the Council. Simple as that.

Jowee [shaking his head]: Simple? Nothing _about _this place is simple!

Click: Of course, I think I have Form 22Q3, which in conjunction with an occupational release and affidavit…

Jowee [frustrated]: No, no, no! No more forms! No more signatures! We'll turn those generators on, and then you _promise _to take us to the Council. [after a pause, during which Click remains silent] _Right?_

Click [thinking fast]: Of course! You have my word.

Jowee [still not satisfied]: …Right…

Click: The _main _generator must be turned on before the auxillary generators can be activated.

Jowee [confused]: _Main _generator? Where's that?

Click: It's located in Power Station Block 4. But good luck getting to it. [covering up a mistake] …I mean, don't push yourself too hard.

_Sock and Jowee turn towards Raya. She sighs and, before they can even say anything, she runs off to go activate and find generators._

SCENE FIFTY-EIGHT: THE SPACE FORTRESS

_A Rocket! Version 2_

Jowee [in-your-face-Click]: Raya! You did it!

Click [awkwardly nervous]: How did you… I mean, the DOT ROT POT USF thanks you for your assistance.

Jowee [boasting]: As _expected, _it was a piece of cake for Raya.

Click [nervous]: …However! The auxillary generators must still be powered. As you are reluctant to, I shall begin filling out the requisite paperwork. I'll be waiting for your return. Then, we can go to the Council together.

_Click runs off before Jowee can stop him._

Jowee [annoyed]: Wait!

_Click keeps running, pretending not to hear him._

Jowee [shaking his head in disbelief]: …Gone again. He's only fast when it comes to running away. [turning to Our Hero] Go ahead and look for those other generators. Sock and I will hunt down that Click guy.

Sock [dimwittedly]: We will? Uh, …I mean, yeah, go get 'em, Raya! Leave the rest to us.

_Jowee runs off. Sock doesn't follow. Raya sighs, but tracks down the remaining generators remarkably quickly._

Jowee [in-your-face-Click]: Nice work, Raya! [more serious] Let's go find Click. We need to get into that fortress!

_They spread out, looking all over the place for Click. Eventually, they solidify again, more confused than ever._

Sock [confused]: I don't see Click _anywhere_!

_A bright blue light appears and a S.P.U.D. ranger pops up. The trio is so exhausted that they feel like nothing can ever surprise them again._

S.P.U.D.: Click has been banished from the DOT ROT POT USF.

Jowee [confused and alarmed]: What? Why in the name of rapo would he be _banished_?

S.P.U.D.: He tried to infiltrate the Council—a trespass of the worst kind. My recommendation to you is to leave the Space Jungle immediately. The Council is not pleased… and there _are _fates worse than banishment…

_The S.P.U.D. official teleports away, leaving them even more bewildered than before._

Jowee [annoyed]: I really wish they'd stop doing that.

Sock [to the point]: What are we going to do?

Jowee [determined]: Seems to me we don't have much choice. We have to get into that Council room, Click or no Click.

Sock [cowardly]: What? But… but we _can't_! You heard the ranger. Banishment… or worse!

Jowee [still determined]: With _this _place, banishment sounds more like a favor than a punishment. Come on. We've _got _to get into that Council room.

_Color is restored to the Council tower, and the trio prepares to storm it._

Jowee [determined]: Okay, everything is ready. We're going to get to the bottom of this!

_They enter the tower. When they get to the top, they find themselves on platform sticking out of the side with apparently nowhere else to go. Everyone looks around._

Jowee: Uh… good work, Raya! [soberly] We've got to get into that Council room.

_A weird-looking spaceship hurtles past while Jowee is thinking._

Sock [frightened]: J… J… Jowee…

_History repeats itself._

Jowee [annoyed]: Just a second! I'm thinking!

_It hurtles past again._

Sock [really scared now] W…wh…what's that?

Jowee [catching on]: I have no idea, but it doesn't look good! [turning to Our Hero] C'mon, Raya, let's go back to the spaceship and take it down!

_They climb aboard the spaceship and attack. Finally, after a scary couple hours, they manage to get into the Council tower._

SCENE FIFTY-NINE: THE COUNCIL'S TOWER

_A Rocket! Version 2_

Jowee [celebrating]: Raya, you did it! [soberly] We _have _to get into that Council room, Click or no Click.

Sock: Hey, Jowee, isn't that…?

Jowee [examining the tower, interrupting]: Aha! I found something!

_He presses a hidden switch in the wall._

Jowee [again]: Come on, Raya. We've got to get into that Council room!

_They enter the hidden door activated by the switch. Now, they're in the hall to the _

_Council room._

Jowee: Well, this is it… the DOT ROT POT USF Council room. Let's go inside. Stay close.

_Suddenly, a lot of blue light floods the room and about 9 S.P.U.D.s erupt from the ground._

S.P.U.D.s [speaking together]: Halt, trespassers! Your request for an audience has been denied. You have three seconds to vacate the premises.

Jowee [firmly, stepping forward]: We are not going _anywhere _until we see the Council.

S.P.U.D.s [still speaking together, unfazed]: You have been warned. Commencing countdown: 3…

_Jowee steps back but none of the trio leave._

S.P.U.D.s [together]: 2…

_Nobody moves._

S.P.U.D.s [together]: 1…

_Everyone presses against the door, unsure of what's about to happen. What happens, however, is nothing. None of the S.P.U.D.s move. Jowee walks very cautiously up to them and waves his hand through one of them._

Jowee [amazed]: They aren't even real! They're holograms!

_8 of the S.P.U.D.s flicker and disappear. The ninth sticks around, confused, and then teleports off too._

Jowee [menacing]: Let's finish this once and for all…

_The doors to the Council room slide open. They enter the room._

SCENE SIXTY: THE COUNCIL ROOM

_Miracle Music_

_The trio finds themselves in a tall, mighty, metallic room. At the high table sit six life-sized raposa dolls._

Sock: What _is _this place?

Jowee: The Council room for the USF… I think…?

Sock [creeped out]: Those dummies are _really _creepy… I don't like this place…

Jowee [commanding]: Sock, you wait here. Raya, come with me. Something's not right here…

_Sock and Raya start towards a partially open curtain (reminiscent of the Wizard of Oz man-behind-the-curtain in more ways than one). But as soon as they get within a few feet of it, a voice emanates from a malicious face on a weird turquoisey plasma tube thing._

? [menacing]: Enemies of the DOT ROT POT USF, your presence is not welcome here! Leave now, or face the horrible consequences!

Jowee [scared but swallowing his fear]: Who are you and what have you done with the Council?

? [still menacing]: Your insufferable foolishness will cost you. Leave now—the Council will never see you.

Jowee: Council? _What _Council? This is just a room full of dummies…

?: You have been warned. Commencing countdown. 3…

Jowee: Yeah, yeah, yeah… [to Our Hero] Come on, Raya. None of this is adding up.  
_They step behind the curtain. They find themselves in a room full of flashing electronic panels. Behind the controls is Click._

Jowee [shocked]: Click! _You're _the one behind all this madness!

_Click jumps out of his seat, startled, and races for the exit, but Raya gets in front of him, blocking his way. Reluctantly, he turns back to Jowee._

Jowee: All of these insane rules. Those rapo rangers. Has this been _you _all this time?

Click [brokenly]: You can't understand. I had no choice. When the Mayor passed away without an heir, the village fell into disrepair. We needed someone to lead us. Our lives needed structure. Rules. Someone to guide and protect us.

Jowee [getting angry]: …And _this _is how you lead them? With fear and lies?

Click [frightened and flustered]: I didn't mean… Things just got out of hand. I was just trying to _protect _the people. To be honest, it's exhausting! [rushing on] All I wanted was to help my friends. So Wilfre suggested I create the space fortress…

_Jowee goes pale and jumps, interrupting Click._

Jowee [in complete shock]: _Wilfre _is behind all of this?

Click [conversationally]: Oh, do you know Wilfre?

_Jowee is shaking with anger. Click backs up, worried._

Jowee [voice shaking]: I _knew _there was something deeply troubling about this place. Come on, Raya—we _must _stop Wilfre!

Click [scared, stepping forward]: W…wait! You _can't _leave me here! If the villagers find out what I've done… They'll banish me! Or worse!

Jowee [sighing]: Okay, okay… We'll help you _if _you promise you'll never do anything this stupid on purpose again…

Click [relieved]: You have my word!

Jowee [not convinced]: …Right…

_They exit the room, collect Sock, and head back down to the Galactic Jungle._

SCENE SIXTY-ONE: THE GALACTIC JUNGLE, IN FRONT OF THE BIG SCREEN

_Galactic Jungle Music_

_Click is explaining what he's done to the rest of the villagers. Some look murderous, others confused, some others worried._

Click [in the middle of explaining]: …And so you see, I had no choice. Really, I had to protect all of us… and our village!

_One of the murderous ones steps forward angrily._

Akamu [furious]: This is an outrage!  
_Another one crowds closer to Click._

Kaine [outraged]: You should be banished!

_Click backs up as more angry raposa surround him. Jowee intervenes, stepping between the mad mob and Click._

Jowee: Wait! I know you're angry. But I honestly believe Click did what he thought was best for all of you, however misguided he may have been. When the Mayor died, your village began to unravel. He did everything he could to keep it together. To me, that seems like a noble cause.

_One of the worried raposa comes forward._

Moani [worried]: But what can we do _now_? Without an heir, and no Council, we are again left abandoned…

Jowee [choosing his words carefully]: Click has kept your village intact all these years… Why not choose _him _to be the Mayor of your village?

_All the raposa consult with each other, thinking it over. One of the kids shouts out first, having reached a result._

Noaka [serious]: All in favor of electing Click as Mayor of the Galactic Jungle, say "Aya wata!"

Akamu [reluctant]: Aya wata!

Kaine [also reluctant]: Aya wata!

Moani [relieved]: Aya wata!

Iolani [one of the formerly confused]: Aya wata!

Kamalan [thoughtful]: …Aya wata!

Click [to Jowee, gratefully]: Thank you for everything. You have saved our village. How can we possibly repay you?

Jowee: Just one thing. _Never _listen to Wilfre again!

_The Trio leaves._

SCENE SIXTY-TWO: THE TURTLE-BOAT'S VILLAGE

_Village Music Version 2_

_Sock, Jowee, and Raya crowd aboard the ship amid cries of welcome. Piratebeard steps forward to congratulate them._

Piratebeard: Yarr! Welcome back, mateys. How did ye fare?

Jowee [downcast]: Well, we finally met the "Council," but…

Piratebeard [interrupting]: What's wrong, laddie? Did you find anything about Heather, or that traitorous scum, Mari?

Jowee [depressed]: Nothing at all.

Piratebeard [making an effort to cheer him up]: Well, buck up, laddie. It be time for another meetin' to decide where we be goin' next. [to the villagers] All hands on deck! To the map room with all ye swabs!

_Everyone present crowds into the map room._

SCENE SIXTY-THREE: THE MAP ROOM

_Map Room Music_

_Isaac steps forward before anyone can say anything._

Isaac [frustrated]: We're just going in circles! We keep fixing problems, but we're no closer to finding Heather _or _Mari!

Sock [complaining]: This is going nowhere. I want to go home!

Piratebeard: This be nothin' but a wild goose chase. We'd be better off back at the village!

Jowee [annoyed]: Have you all forgotten why we left in the first place? Wilfre stole the color from our village, and more than that, he took our friends! What if it had been _us_? Would we want _them _to just give up? These are our _friends _we're talking about! Without them, the village would never seem like home again. Besides, _Wilfre _won't just give up like you are. He won't leave us alone unless we stop him. If you all want to give up and go home, then _go. _But _I _can't give up knowing Heather and Mari need us.

_Everyone is silent._

Jowee [uncertain]: Well… who's with me?

_Everyone looks at each other meaningfully. Mike steps forward._

Mike [halfheartedly]: We're with you, Jowee…

Jowee [determined]: Heather's necklace is leading us to her. We're close. I can just _feel _it.

_Jowee takes out the pendant, certain it will levitate. What he _doesn't _know is that the pendant feels no need to lead them to Wilfre, as he's already so close to them._

Jowee [confused, putting the pendant back]: I don't know what's happening. The pendant isn't lighting up. It's not working…

Isaac [freaked]: What do you _mean _it's not working? How did you get it to work before?

Jowee [defensively]: _I _didn't do anything. It just… happened.

Piratebeard: Without yer pendant guiding us, we're as good as lost in these strange waters.

Mike: You mean… we don't know where we're going?

Jowee [reassuring himself]: We shouldn't worry. I'm sure it'll start working again… At least I _think_ it will…

Piratebeard [angry]: You _think_? _Yer _pendant led us all the way into the middle of nowhere. _Ye_ have to get us out!

Sock [hesitant]: Hey, Jowee… Can I see the pendant?

Jowee [distracted]: What…? Oh sure, Sock. Here.

_He tosses Heather's pendant to Sock._

Jowee [to Piratebeard]: Piratebeard, you are the best captain we know. Surely _you _of all raposa could find a way to get us back…?

Piratebeard: We are _way _beyond the boundaries of charted waters. For all we know, we may _never _get back.

_Sock starts edging towards the door._

Mike [panicking]: What do you _mean _never get back? You mean we're lost out here permanently?

_Sock disappears out the door (offstage). No one notices, not even the Hero._

Piratebeard [angrily, to Jowee]: You know what I think? I think you're pretending. Wilfre got to Mari. Maybe he got to you too.

Jowee [defensively]: No, it's not like that! Here, I'll show you. Sock, give me the pendant.

_He turns to where Sock used to be, but he's not there anymore. Jowee looks around, confused._

Jowee: Where did Sock go?

Piratebeard [scathingly]: Sock is gone with yer pendant. It's a bit too _convenient _if you ask me.

Jowee [furious]: For the _last time, _I am _not _working for Wilfre! [bracingly] Come on, let's go find Sock. Once we have the pendant back, I'm sure we can sort this out… [under his breath] …I hope.

_Everyone goes outside and spreads out, looking for Sock._

SCENE SIXTY-FOUR

_Unidentified Music/Wilfre/Village Pseudo-Music_

_Everyone calls for Sock, but he is nowhere to be found. Then, they hear Crazy Barks's voice._

Crazy Barks [excitedly]: BarksfindsSock!

_All the raposa crowd around Sock. He is standing close to the edge of the turtle-boat, unmoving._

Jowee: Sock, can we see the pendant?

_Sock doesn't react._

Jowee [tentatively]: …Sock?

_Sock whirls around suddenly, then backs up. He is almost at the edge of the turtle-boat. One push, and he could fall overboard._

Jowee [getting scared]: Sock…? Give me the pendant, Sock…

_Suddenly, Sock lashes out and tosses the pendant overboard. Jowee is speechless. He gapes soundlessly as everyone around them gasps audibly._

Jowee [utterly shocked]: Sock! Why would you do that!

_Sock turns. Something in his eyes is frightening. Jowee backs up._

Sock [calmly]: It can't help you anymore. Nothing can help any of you.

Jowee [pleading]: Sock, please…!

Sock [interrupting]: _Stop calling me Sock!_

_With a swish of Shadow, Sock becomes Wilfre. Only his hat remains now._

Jowee [trembling with both anger and fear]: Wilfre? What have you done with Sock?

_Lightly, like a cat, Wilfre steps forward. Jowee backs up._

Wilfre [laughingly]: Stupid raposa, there never _was _a Sock. It's been _me _the whole time!

Jowee [stepping forward, shocked]: You…? But he… But we… You are _worse _than a monster! You are _pure evil_!

_Wilfre laughs. Jowee steps back._

Wilfre [smiling]: …You have _no idea_… Without my pendant, you shall never find my castle.

_Wilfre takes out the scepter and speaks an ancient command. A Shadow portal opens up. Before he is sucked inside, he turns back to Jowee._

Wilfre [mocking]: Goodbye, my fellow raposa… Enjoy a lifetime lost at sea.

_He disappears inside the portal. Only Sock's hat now lies there._

Jowee [incoherent and shellshocked]: Wilfre…

Piratebeard [apologizing]: Jowee… I… I'm sorry I ever doubted you.

Jowee [voice trembling, about to break]: I… I don't even know who to trust anymore. First Mari, and now…

_Jowee breaks off, thinking._

Jowee [starting to hope]: If Wilfre was Sock this whole time, maybe Mari didn't betray us. Maybe it was Wilfre all along! [gathering strength] I _knew _Mari wouldn't betray us! Wilfre was _pretending _to be Mari! There's no other possible explanation!

Isaac [pessimistically]: But what now? We don't have the pendant. The Book of Life is destroyed. How are we going to find Wilfre? [giving up] Face it, Jowee. Wilfre is just too strong. We've lost. Color or no color, our village is still home. I say we turn around while there's still _something _left to return to.

_Isaac leaves._

Piratebeard [defeated]: He's right, Jowee. It's over. I'll do me best to get us home. If we don't turn back now, it may be too late…

_Piratebeard leaves, too._

Mike [apologizing]: I… I'm sorry, Jowee. We're all exhausted and emotional. You should try to get some sleep, speaking of which.

Jowee [to the heavens, crying out]: Mari… Heather… I'm so sorry I failed you!

_He staggers to his room and shuts the door. Crazy Barks jumps down from a tree after a few seconds, hopefully startling the audience._

Crazy Barks [joyfully, picking up Sock's hat]: Barksfindsnewsail!

_He walks off, proudly carrying Sock's hat._

SCENE SIXTY-FIVE: DARKNESS

_Book of Life/Wind Sounds_

_Jowee is sleeping on the ground in inky blackness. After a little while he sits up, rubbing his eyes, and then jumps up, looking around confusedly._

Jowee [sleepily]: …Where _am _I…?

_Jowee sees a couple figures in the distance. He runs forward, recognizing them._

Jowee [overjoyed]: Mari! Heather! You're both okay!

_They don't turn around, but stare straight ahead. Jowee approaches some more._

Jowee [heartbroken]: Mari…? Heather…?

_They still don't react._

Creator: They cannot hear you.

Jowee: The Creator…? Where _are _they? We _have _to save them…

Creator: You are almost out of time. Soon, they will be gone forever.

Jowee [tremblingly]: But we don't know where to go. We're _lost_! Wilfre…

Creator: Wilfre made a mistake. He left something behind.

Jowee [bravely but still pale]: Please, Creator, if we're almost out of time, help us! Tell us where we need to go!

Creator: There is one among you that already knows where to go. Find him, before it's too late…

_Her voice fades away on the last four words._

Jowee: But the captain said we've gone off the map. He doesn't know how to get us home, much less how to find Heather and Mari…

Creator [faintly]: Find him… you are almost out of time…

_Heather and Mari suddenly turn as one and surround Jowee—one on either side. Their words are scattered and backwards._

Heather and Mari [together]: Skraby Zarc! Skraby Zarc! Skraby Zarc!

Jowee [utterly confused]: Wha…?

_Suddenly, the two turn into Shadow versions of themselves. They combine into Wilfre, who raises his scepter and swirls into a portal, revealing Heather struggling—a replay of that scene so long ago…_

Heather [fighting for words]: Jowee! Save us! Skraby Zarc!

SCENE SIXTY-SIX: JOWEE'S ROOM/THE TURTLE-BOAT'S VILLAGE

_Pseudo-Village Music/Village Music Version 2_

_Jowee sits bolt upright, scared. After a moment, he calms down._

Jowee [shaking]: Oh… Another dream…

_He jumps out of bed, thinking._

Jowee [to himself]: Skraby Zarc…? What could that possibly mean?

_Jowee goes out of his room and goes up to the helm to see the captain._

Jowee: Say, Captain, do the words 'Skraby Zarc' mean anything to you?

Piratebeard [thinking]: Skraby Zarc? …Well, scarvy narcs is when you get both scurvy and raposapox at the same time…

Jowee [digesting that]: Hmmm…

_He turns and notices that Crazy Barks is blowing on Sock's hat the wrong way._

Jowee: That's odd. Isn't Crazy Barks's sail blowing the wrong direction?

_Piratebeard turns around and scratches his head._

Piratebeard [bemused]: Well if _that's _not an odd sight. She be blowin' against the wind!

Jowee [stepping forward]: Crazy Barks, where did you get… Is that Sock's hat?

Crazy Barks [looking up]: Barksfindsbettersail.

Jowee [epiphany!] …That's it! Skraby Zarc is Crazy Barks! [turning to Piratebeard] Sock, er, Wilfre left his hat behind. That must be his mistake! The hat must be blowing towards his castle! Piratebeard, turn this ship around. Follow that hat!

Piratebeard: Aye aye… [to the crew] Prepare to change course!

Jowee [to Crazy Barks]: Crazy Barks, our destiny is now in your hands. Hold that sail high.

Crazy Barks: Barkswillbecomedestinysail.

SCENE SIXTY-SEVEN: WILFRE'S WASTELAND

Happening at the Same Time as: SCENE EIGHT

_Land of the Dead Music_

_Dr. Cure, Tubba, and Bubba get deposited by the portal. Tubba and Bubba immediately panic. Dr. Cure just studies the place with wide eyes._

Bubba [freaked]: This place is scary!

Tubba [panicked]: It looks haunted!

Dr. Cure [matter-of-fact]: Don't be silly. There's no such thing as…

_She spots five plasma-ghosts walking towards them to herd them into Wilfre's castle._

Dr. Cure [continuing, frightened]: …gh…gh…Ghosts!

SCENE SIXTY-EIGHT: THE TURTLE-BOAT'S VILLAGE

_Half-Wilfre Music_

_Everyone is gathered up at the helm. They stare as they see land ahead._

Jowee: Is that… Wilfre's castle?

Piratebeard [confident]: I'd bet a hundred barrels of raposa ale on it.

Mike [creeped out]: It's so… dark… It's the biggest castle I've ever seen!

Piratebeard [flight-attendant]: We'll be arriving shortly. Time for one final crew check…

_Piratebeard randomly stars going around and pinching people, Jowee first._

Jowee: Ow!

_Next, he proceeds to Isaac._

Isaac: Ouch! Piratebeard! Why in the name of raposa are you pinching us all?

_Then, Mike._

Mike: Oy!

Piratebeard [continuing on]: Can't be too careful. Wilfre could be any one of us.

Isaac [annoyed]: How does _pinching _us prove anything?

Piratebeard [suspicious]: That sounds like something Wilfre would say!

Jowee [exasperated]: Come _on, _Piratebeard. Stop that! We need to be prepared. We have no idea what we may find once we arrive.

_Piratebeard goes back to the helm as everyone rubs their pinched places and glowers._

Piratebeard [as if nothing happened]: Brace yourselves. There's no turning back now.

Jowee [gulping as the boat docks]: …Well, here we go…

_They step onto port._

SCENE SIXTY-NINE: WILFRE'S WASTELAND

_Land of the Dead Music/Book of Life_

_Everyone finds themselves in a colorless, but creepy, place._

Jowee: What… is this place?

Piratebeard [voice shaking]: I've heard rumors of vast wastelands on the high seas, but _this _must be something far more sinister…

_Suddenly, Mari comes running up to Jowee._

Mari [worried]: Jowee… you shouldn't be here…

_Jowee backs up to the edge of the patch of color they're all standing on._

Jowee: I know you're not Mari!

_Everyone backs up as Mari approaches Jowee, looking hurt._

Mari [hurt]: What do you mean?

Jowee [stepping forward] Your stupid shapeshifting ruse is over, Wilfre! You can turn into Sock. I know you can turn into Mari, too!

Mari [an edge to her voice]: Jowee, I'm not Wilfre. It's me.

Jowee [turning away]: I don't want to hear your lies!

_Wilfre enters the scene silently, calmly._

Wilfre: It's true. I never transformed into Mari. She came to me _willingly._

_Jowee whirls around, recognizing the voice. Everyone jumps back. Jowee jumps forward, bewildered._

Jowee: What! I… I… How can this be happening?

Mari [stepping forward]: It's true, Jowee.

Jowee [confused, sad]: It doesn't make any sense! I thought he kidnapped you. Why would you work with _him_? You're hurting so many lives! [after a pause] You're hurting _me_.

Mari: You don't understand. I have to do this.

Jowee: Then help me understand.

Wilfre [with a purring note to his voice]: He won't understand us, Mari.

Jowee [angry]: _Us_! What do you mean, _us_?

Mari: It's _not _what you think, Jowee. Wilfre and I have an understanding… You're so strong-willed, Jowee. You might not see things like we do. As Mayor, I have responsibilities that you don't.

Jowee: That's right—you _do _have responsibilities! To us! To _me_! [getting angry] You just _left _us! You tried to destroy the Book of Life! Why? How _could _you?

Wilfre: See, Mari? He'll _never _understand.

Mari [a grain of defiance]: It doesn't matter, Wilfre. I can't go on like this. I _have _to tell him the truth… [she steps towards Jowee] Come with us and we will show you.

Jowee [backing up]: I'm _not _going with you! Wilfre will brainwash me like he did you!

Mari: I've known you my whole life, Jowee. We've always been there for each other. Do you trust me?

_Jowee thinks hard._

Jowee: I… No! How can I trust you when you're working with Wilfre? [walking to Our Hero] Raya, it's just you, me, and the Creator now. We have to restore color here.

Mari [desperately lunging]: Jowee, stop! You have _no idea _what you are doing!

Jowee [praying fiercely]: Creator, please restore color to the ground!

_Color floods the ground, except for one area._

Mari [walking away unreadably]: I _really _wish you hadn't done that, Jowee. [thinking for a moment] …You leave me no choice. [looking down sadly, to Wilfre] Wilfre… take him…

Wilfre [evilly]: With pleasure!

_He wields his infamous scepter and a Shadow portal swallows Jowee. It remains there, hovering._

Wilfre [gesturing towards the portal]: After you, my lady…

_Mari hurries into the portal, followed immediately by Wilfre. Everyone freaks out and runs for the boat._

?: …Raya…

_Raya looks around for the source and finds it in a raposa she has a sneaking suspicion she's met before, maybe in a previous life…_

Novando [deadly serious]: Raya, Mari has lost her way, and now that Jowee is gone, the fate of all raposa lies with you. Wilfre has created an almost impenetrable barrier which grows stronger by the hour, but hope is not lost, Raya. You must gain the power of the three villages. From each you must construct a pedestal and obtain an orb. Once you have accomplished this for all three villages, the barrier will be unlocked for you. Make haste, Raya. All hope now rests with you…

_The Mayor wanders off. Raya quickly constructs the pedestals for each village, and finds the orbs. Then, she meets the Mayor back at the only colorless area in the whole wasteland._

Novando: The magic barrier has been destroyed! Now, you can restore color to the ground in front of Wilfre's castle.

_Color floods the ground again. No sooner did this happen, then Jowee and Mari and Wilfre all come rushing out. Jowee looks completely deranged._

Jowee [freaked]: This can't be!

Mike [soothing]: Jowee, just _calm down._

Jowee [still scared]: You don't know what I saw…

_He turns away, his heart quite obviously pounding._

Isaac: What did he show you?

Mike: Whatever it is, it can't be _that _bad… The Creator will make everything right. We'll get through this.

Jowee [getting angry]: That's so easy for _you _to say, isn't it? You have _no idea _how involved you are in all of this!

Mike [shocked]: What?

Jowee [resolute]: While I'm torn between what I want and what I know is right, seeing you, Mike… I know what I must do.

Wilfre [persuasive]: Join us, Jowee. Together, we can prevent this bleak future.

Jowee [looking from Mike to Wilfre to Mike again]: No.

Wilfre [taken aback]: What?

Jowee [to Mari]: Mari, I understand what you did and why you continue to stand by Wilfre. But this is bigger than you. It's bigger than me. It's bigger than all of us and what we know of our world. Mari, you did what you thought was right as Mayor, but now you need to do what's _really _right.

_Mari turns away, thinking._

Mari [dazed]: But our village…

Jowee [interrupting]: That's not important anymore. What Wilfre showed us proves that. You know in your heart what's right.

Wilfre [whispering to Mari persuasively]: Don't listen to _him. _He is wrong. You know what will happen if we don't fight this.

SCENE SEVENTY: FLASHBACK, IN THE OLD VILLAGE

_Book of Life_

_The Mayor is standing by the Village Hall. Mari comes running up to him._

Mari [breathless]: Daddy, Daddy! I just heard! Is everything okay?

Novando: Yes, my child. Everything is fine. Don't _you _look beautiful today!

Mari [angry]: It's not fair! Just because you're Mayor doesn't mean everything is your fault.

Novando [explaining]: In a life of service, there are many times when I must put the good of the village above my own pride. Sometimes sacrifice is a more noble choice. One day, this office will come to you, and you will face many difficult decisions.

Mari: But I don't _want _to be Mayor if it means others will be upset with me!

Novando: My dear, sweet little Mari, there are sacrifices that mustbe made that are bigger than you or I, and when those choices come, difficult as they may be, you will know what is the right thing to do…

SCENE SEVENTY-ONE: BACK IN THE FUTURE, IN WILFRE'S WASTELAND

_Land of the Dead Music_

_Mari walks as if in a trance to the other villagers._

Mari: I am the Mayor… My duty is to ensure the safety and prosperity of the village… at a time when sacrifices need to be made to do what is right. [to Jowee] There is only one thing left to do… [to Wilfre] …and that is to stop you, Wilfre!

Wilfre: Only a foolwould abandon her people. [to the villagers, scathingly] How can all of you just blindly follow your leaders so easily? All because they follow the so-called Creator, who doesn't even _care _about you!

Mike [stepping forward defiantly]: We _will _follow Mari, and the Creator, to the ends of the world, even if our lives depended on it.

Wilfre: Would you, _really_? You may get your wish.

Isaac [defiant, but trembling]: We won't listen to your lies. We will _always _follow Mari!

Wilfre: Lies? You have no idea! [a change in mood] I grow tired of explanations.

_Wilfre starts towards the colorless cathedral._

Wilfre: I've as good as _built _this fortress with one thing in mind, and I intend to finish what I've started.

_He retreats into the cathedral/castle._

Mike [to the point]: What are we going to do?

Jowee [bravely]: We are going to stop Wilfre! [to Our Hero] Raya, we need you again. You're our only hope.

Mari [dazed]: …Not this time.

Jowee [worried]: Mari?

Mari [still dazed]: Wilfre _knew _the Creator would send the Hero again. He's prepared a plan to stop her. I know because… [She swallows.] …because I helped him make that plan.

Jowee [what can he say?]: Mari… I…

Mari [remorseful]: I'm sorry! I _thought _I was doing the right thing at the time…

Isaac [reminding]: We have to stop Wilfre before he drains all the color from the world!

Mari [gathering hope]: You're right. With the Creator on our side, we can do anything! [to Our Hero] Raya, please restore color to Wilfre's castle so we can put an end to this once and for all!

Mike: Hey, Jowee… What did you mean before? You know, about how I'm involved in all this.

Jowee [awkward]: Never mind about that. We need to stop Wilfre first.

_Color blossoms in the gloomy hall._

Jowee: Great work, Raya!

Mari: Now that you have restored color to the castle, you can stop Wilfre once and for all! Good luck—we will be waiting here…

SCENE SEVENTY-TWO: WILFRE'S WASTELAND

_Raya reports back to Mari with a key she found in the manor she entered, along with Dr. Cure, Tubba, _and _Bubba._

Mari [joyful]: You got the key! Now you can enter the next part of Wilfre's lair!

_Quickly, Raya finds the next one as well. She comes back out to find everyone in the midst of an argument with Wilfre._

Wilfre [scornful, to Mari]: You're all so foolish! What you're trying to do is futile.

Jowee [angry]: Your time is up, Wilfre! We've undone your damage. Give us back Heather!

Wilfre [scornful, to Jowee]: _My time is up_? It's not just _my _time, you ignorant rapo. It's all of your times as well. If you succeed in defeating me and return all the color to the world, you will all die!

Jowee: Don't threaten us, Wilfre!

Wilfre: I never said _I _would be the one to destroy you… [afterthought, under his breath] …much as I'd like to be.

Mike [stepping forward, confused, to Jowee]: What is he _talking _about, Jowee?

Jowee [trying to explain]: Well… it…

Mari: It's true.

Mike [disbelieving]: What? What's true?

Mari: If we restore all of the color, we'll all be destroyed. _That's _what Wilfre showed us.

Isaac [jumping forward, cowardly]: What? Well, why are we restoring all the color, then? Let's just…

Jowee [interrupting]: Because it's not about saving us or our world… it's about what is right.

Isaac [panicking]: What is right about destroying our world?

Jowee [reassuring]: I don't understand the Creator's reasons… but I'm not going to abandon the Creator—or Raya—now… again.

Wilfre [stepping forward, persuasively]: The Creator is asking you to give up your lives and families—this world's very existence—and for what?

Mari [strong in the face of danger]: Wilfre is only out to save himself. He doesn't care about any of you. Trust in the Creator!

Mike: I don't know much about your world, but I want it to be safe. Maybe Wilfre is right… We'll make it right somehow.

Mari [sad]: Oh, Mike, why would you say something like that? [bursting out] I'm so sorry for helping Wilfre!

_She runs off, crying._

Mike [bewildered]: What was that about?

Jowee: She's just sorry, that's all.

Wilfre [sneering]: Ha! Even the _non-raposa _sees how utterly ridiculous you all are. You are weak, and you will fail.

_He starts walking into his castle. Jowee fires a parting shot._

Jowee: We will all stand by Mari, and the Creator, no matter what!  
Wilfre [stopping, sneering]: Mindless baki, the lot of you! I'll handle this nonsense myself, once and for all. Try to stop me, if you dare!

_He runs into his mansion. Everyone senses incredible tension in the air, like he'll do something really horrible in the next five minutes. Jowee speaks into the terrified silence._

Jowee [determined]: Raya, you have no time to lose! You must hurry and stop Wilfre!

_For once, Our Hero is glad to obey._

SCENE SEVENTY-THREE: THE HALL OF DARKNESS

_Final Battle Version 2/ Wind Sounds/Miracle Music/Wilfre's Deception_

_Quickly, Our Hero reaches the Hall of Darkness. Wilfre says not a word, but instead, a ray of pure and concentrated color energy shoots out of his scepter. Our Hero crumples to the ground, dead, immediately._

Wilfre [scornful, delighted]: Aww, the poor little Hero! Frail and weak! Just like the ones that believe in you… but do they _really _believe? They are too busy looking out for themselves. Risking everything for fame and glory… hoarding resources, and writing rules to support the structure, instead of the life it was meant to protect. Now, blinded by the beauty of creation, they have lost connection to the world that we create! The perfect storm is at hand, and with _this _[he wields the scepter] I will end your reign of tyranny once and for all.

_A ray of color energy similar to the one that first killed her shoots out of his scepter and pours over Our Hero. Then, the stage wheels around and we see a different scene: the outside of the castle in one section. Mari has just finished explaining what's going on with the help of her ghost father. As usual, Isaac the Pessimistic speaks up first._

Isaac [outraged]: This is _crazy_! I can't _believe _we're doing this!

Mari [softly]: I wish there were some other way… but there isn't.

Piratebeard [sad]: How could this happen?

Mari [still soft, turning away]: Please, everyone… stop. I am your Mayor. The Book of Life was given to me by my father. You've followed him. You've followed _me._ What we told you is real. It is the truth!

_She stiffens, watching the color flashing from the inside of the Hall. ("That can't be good" moment.)_

Mari [worried]: Raya needs our help. We need to ask the Creator for help if we have _any chance _of succeeding.

Jowee [confused]: Didn't we do that already?

Mari [stepping forward lovingly]: No. I mean all of us. Together.

_She closes her eyes and begins to pray her longest prayer yet._

Mari [praying]: Creator, hear us. We cannot do this on our own. You have given us so much. But we need you now more than ever.

_Rose's voice joins Mari's._

Rose and Mari [praying]: …Help us, Creator. Help us and help Raya before it's too late.

_Miney's voice joins Rose's._

Miney, Rose, and Mari [praying]: …Guide us, and grant us the courage to persevere.

_Click's voice joins Miney's._

Click, Miney, Rose, and Mari [praying]: …Please give us the strength to do what is right.

_Mari's voice is alone again._

Mari [praying]: …We put all our faith in you, Creator. Please hear us in this dark hour.

_A second or so passes. Then an earthquake shatters the silence._

Creator: Let there be color.

_The stage whirls around again and Our Hero is still dead. But then, instead of being destroyed, she slowly begins to stand up, fully healed. The ray of color ebbs away. Wilfre drops the scepter as though it has burned him, and it disintegrates into golden sand._

Wilfre [frenzied]: What? No! This cannot _be_! I will not let you control us!

_He takes out the Book of Life and flips feverishly through the pages._

Wilfre: Your power will be your own undoing!

_He finds the page he wants, rips it out, and folds it up. It disappears. (Incidentally, that page was the Color page.)  
_Wilfre [lusty for power]: Now behold my ultimate creation!

_They spar for awhile—after Our Hero lands the killing blow, his color cloud disintegrates and the throne atop it crashes to the stone floor. He floats back down to earth, moaning. Heather rips herself out of him as his own form, minus shadow, lets out an unearthly wail and evaporates. All that is left is the Shadow that was formerly on him, bubbling liquidly on the ground._

SCENE SEVENTY-FOUR: WILFRE'S WASTELAND

_Land of the Dead Music_

_Raya and Heather (no Shadow on her face) come out of the door. Jowee jumps at Heather._

Jowee [wiping eyes, joyful]: Heather!

_Heather hugs him, then dances in a circle around him, talking all the while._

Heather [equally joyful]: Jowee! I missed you _so _much! Thank you for saving me! Wilfre wouldn't let me speak. I _wanted _to…

Jowee [consoling]: We know…

Mari [interrupting]: We need to finish this back where it began; let's go home.

SCENE SEVENTY-FIVE: THE VILLAGE

_Wind Sounds_

_Everyone is gathered around the Eternal Flame's pedestal._

Mari [masking emotions]: This is it.

Isaac [voice shaking]: We don't _have _to do this, Mari.

Mari [still masked]: Yes, we do. You _know _we do. [praying] Creator, we're ready.

_A flash of light illuminates the stage._

Heather [beginning to cry]: I'm scared, Jowee.

Jowee [hugging her to his side]: I know. Me, too.

Mike [confused, stepping towards Mari]: Mari, you never did tell us what Wilfre showed you to make you do all this.

Mari: It was _you, _Mike. He showed me… you… [She chokes up.]

_An earthquake makes the ground tremble. All the raposa and the Hero, too, disappear. (I don't believe they were eradicated, but that's my opinion. Special effects suggestion: the lights go out and everyone runs offstage silently.) Mike is left standing alone, confused._

ENDING SCENE: BLANK WHITENESS

_Wind Sounds_

?: What do you remember about that day?

_Heather walks up to Mike._

Heather: It was dark and raining.

?: What else?

Heather: We were alone…

?: What were you doing when it happened?

Heather: I tried to look away.

?: Could you… draw us a picture of what happened? …I see… Thank you.

_Heather disappears suddenly. Mike freaks out and darkness closes in._

Heather: Creator… Just bxrnu acck ii gggi tl bfahrr uo em…

_Wind rushes across her words._

Heather: God… Just bring my little brother back to me.


End file.
